


Hell Hath no Fury like Ginny Scorned

by Slytherinroses



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Coma, Curses, Gay Sex, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Heartache, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Male Slash, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Molly Weasley Bashing, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 32,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherinroses/pseuds/Slytherinroses
Summary: Harry is tired of Ginny’s amorous advances and following him around like a lost puppy. When she goes too far and Harry loses his cool she reaps her revenge in the cruellest way.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 9
Kudos: 205





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please and Review.

The Great Hall was bustling once again. It was hard to believe that only a few months earlier it had been a crumbling mess housing the bodies of the injured and the dead. Harry sighed to himself as he ate the last remnants of his dinner. It was the first night back at Hogwarts after the fall of Voldemort ending his 16-year reign of terror.

Harry himself had killed the Dark Lord and the magical world was safe once again. Students chatted away happily first years stared at the hall in amazement eager to get started. 

It was different than it had been in Harry’s previous year instead of the houses sitting at four separate tables it had been decided that all students could choose where they sit this year as an attempt to put the war behind them and work on forging new friendships.

Harry was currently sitting at a table with his best friend Hermione, Draco Malfoy and some other students from different houses. Never in his wildest dreams did harry think he would be friendly with the blonde Slytherin let alone sitting at the same table as him. But when the war ended he and Draco put the past behind them and started again.

He chuckled to himself at the thought of his other mate Ron seeing this and the colour his face would have turned. A feeling of sadness washed over him as he thought of his redheaded friend. 

He and his brother Fred along with many others had died in the war. Attending their funerals had been heart wrenching but Harry knew that Ron would want him to be happy and so he was giving it a go.

That’s not all that was different. Harry had been seeing Professor Severus Snape for the last few months and he could honestly say that he had never felt so content in his life. The dark haired Potions Master had captured his heart and his soul. He glanced now at the staff table and smiled at the man who had brought him back to life. 

Most of his friends Draco included were happy for the pair as they could clearly see how much love the two had for each other. One person however was not pleased and made it known in any way she could think of.

Ron’s younger sister Ginny had been obsessed with Harry for years, they had dated during Harry’s 6th year but only briefly as he broke up with her after Professor Dumbledore’s memorial. He had been hunting Horcruxes with Hermione and Ron and didn’t need anything else to worry about. 

While the three were away Harry had figured out he was gay so when the war ended he knew that he would have to Ginny that a relationship wasn’t possible as he didn’t feel that way about women. 

Arriving at the Burrow to rest before the funerals he had taken Ginny aside and explained that they wouldn’t be getting back together. She refused to accept being gay as an excuse said he needed to spend time with her and he would change his mind as if being gay was like turning a light on or off. 

If her reaction wasn’t bad enough then Mrs. Weasleys was even more bizarre. He had told the family why he wasn’t resuming his relationship with Ginny and Mrs. Weasleys response had been it would change when he realised that a man could never appreciate Harry’s wealth like a woman could. How would a man benefit from being with the Saviour of the Wizarding world? 

Harry knew right then that Ginny wanted him for what his fame and fortune would give her. It appeared that Molly wanted the same thing. 

Outraged Harry left that evening and went to stay at the Hogshead pub until the funerals. When he and Severus started seeing each other he would spend some of his time at the Professors home. 

None of this stopped Ginny from throwing herself at Harry any chance she got. When he attended the funerals of those who had lost their lives he kept to the back with Hermione and away from the Weasley’s.

While Molly glowered at him from a distance Ginny would bat her eyes and smile that sickeningly sweet smile that made Harry shudder. 

He received many letters from a lot of people most thanking him for his effort in the war and for making the world safe once again. 

Some were from women and men asking for marriage and sex among other pleasures. They were nothing compared to the amount he received from Ginny. 

Letter after letter arrived carried by the family owl Errol, Harry had read the first few but more often than not he turned them into confetti or threw them away. He never replied hoping that if he ignored her it would get the message across. He was wrong. 

He and Hermione had agreed to meet in Diagon Alley before the school year began to get their supplies. They went early thinking they might avoid the Weasleys that way. 

He was mistaken again. Coming out of Madam Malkins dress shop they spotted Ginny and her mother exiting Gringotts. Trying to make a dash for the apothecary, as it was closet. They could Ginny was already making her way towards them. 

Having adopted the art of pretending that she was invisible Harry and Hermione continued into the Potions Shop and scanned the shelves for the required ingredients. Not to be deterred Ginny entered the shop and attempted to corner Harry and put her hands all over him. 

Yelling at her to get off him in as cold a tone as he could muster Harry found Hermione and they left the shop immediately. 

To prevent any further unwelcome encounters they went into the Leaky Cauldron and hid in one of the far corners until they were sure the two redheaded women had left. They finished their shopping in peace and returned to the Hogshead where Hermione stayed with Harry for a time before returning to her parent’s home. 

She promised Harry that she would return to Hogsmeade the night before school started and they could head up together He told Hermione that he couldn’t stand to go on the train knowing that Ginny would be in close proximity. 

Up until that time the letter kept coming. Getting to the point of losing his sanity Harry spoke to Severus about putting an article in the Prophet about him being gay and in a relationship it would stop all the various proposals he got but it might also put a stop to Ginny’s antics if she knew whom he was with. 

Harry didn’t want to hurt Severus he cared for him too much to see him upset or uncomfortable with the world knowing they were together. 

He eased his lovers mind by reminding him that he loved him and didn’t care what the rest of the world thought. It was their business and nobody else’s. 

Harry wrote to Kingsley Shacklebolt and explained that he wanted to give an interview about his relationship with Severus. 

He told the Minister that he would only allow questions that were civil if any of them remarked about his partner being a former Death Eater then the interview stopped immediately he would not have anyone speak badly about his man. 

The Potions Master smiled at the thought of Harry wanting to protect him and realised for the millionth time how much he loved the young man. 

The interview was conducted at the Ministry and only one reporter had to be removed for attempting to ask about Severus loyalties and where they now lay. Harry thanked Kingsley for the help and hoped it would do the trick. 

Ginny seethed in anger when the Prophet landed on the kitchen table two days later. The article titled Potions Master and Saviour mix it up sent the red head into a rage not to mention her mother. 

George and Arthur were in the living room chuckling at the reaction. They didn’t agree with what Ginny had been doing nor did they agree with how Molly was encouraging her.

The youngest Weasley was so mad she began hexing everything insight before Arthur intervened and took her wand. George wrote to Harry recounting the incident in great detail. Harry laughed when he read Georges letter thinking she might finally get the message and leave Harry alone. 

An entire week went by with no mail from Ginny, he got plenty of other letters about the article most of them were congratulatory some were not. 

Two days before returning to Hogwarts he received a letter asking him to meet her on the Hogwarts express so they could talk privately. 

Too bad he wasn’t going on the train back to Hogwarts he thought. But no doubt he would hear all about it. He had gotten letters from some of his friends saying they supported him and would keep an ear out for explosions and flying hexes when Ginny discovered he wasn’t there.

Draco, Neville, Dean and some other students had been entertaining Harry with stories from the train ride. 

When Ginny had discovered Harry wasn’t on the train she went to every compartment demanding to know where he was. When no one would tell her she went off in a huff and wasn’t seen for the rest of the trip. 

Harry was finishing off his treacle tart when Ginny walked into the hall. She was heading straight for the table where Harry was sitting. Draco shot a look at Harry from across the table and winked. 

She came to stand beside him and cleared her throat. Harry continued eating. 

‘I sent you a letter to meet me on the train Harry where were you?’ she huffed. 

Harry ignored her and went on eating. 

When she didn’t move Draco decided to have a little fun. 

‘Where exactly were you Harry while we were stuck on the train?’ Draco smirked. 

‘Between your Godfathers legs sucking that gorgeous lollipop he hides under his robes’ Harry replied looking at his plate. 

‘I’ll take your word for it’ Draco grinned. He chanced a look at Ginny who was scowling. 

‘You are only saying that to make me jealous Harry I want to talk to you privately so meet me later in the common room’ she said stiffly. 

‘Can’t have another engagement I’ll be tied up for the rest of the evening now go away’ he replied coldly.

She stalked off and sat at another table scowling but didn’t take her eyes of Harry.

She would make him see that he was meant to be with her and not the greasy haired dungeon bat. She would take her mothers advice and show him what he was missing out on. Ginny smiled to herself as she thought of how to get Harry to notice her.

Harry finished his dessert and left the Great Hall. Severus watched his lover go and excused himself from the table and followed Harry out. When he reached the dungeons it was to find Harry naked lying on the top of his desk. 

‘I’ve been a bad boy Professor’ he purred. 

‘Have you Mr. Potter? what trouble could you have possibly caused on the first night back?’ Severus asked seductively drooling at the sight in front of him. 

‘I have been thinking about your delicious cock at the dinner table and playing with myself on your desk Professor’ he replied rubbing his hand along his hardening member. 

‘You will have to be punished Mr. Potter can’t have you doing those naughty things where other people can see you’ he growled. 

Severus walked over to Harry pulled him from the desk turned him round and bent him over it. He spelled his clothes away and thrust into his lover arse and thrust hard and fast. 

‘Grab your cock Harry let me hear you scream’ he panted. 

Harry took hold of his cock and pumped at a rapid pace every time he moaned Severus smacked his arse making him scream louder. 

It wasn’t long before Harry was shuddering emptying himself onto the desk. 

Severus followed soon after spilling his seed into Harry’s reddened arse.

He lay panting on Harrys back kissing his neck. He slipped out and took his lover by the hand and pulled him towards him. 

‘I love you my heart never forget that’ he kissed Harry softly. 

‘I love you my soul’ Harry responded. 

‘She upset you tonight didn’t she?’ Severus asked. 

‘How did you guess?’ Harry answered sheepishly. 

‘I found you naked on my desk and I know that means you think you need to prove your love for me. You don’t ever have to worry about me leaving you Harry you own my heart and soul nothing will take that away especially not some silly little girl’ Severus caressed Harrys face.

He led Harry into their room and climbed into bed he pulled his lover close and held him. Feeling the warmth of Severus’ arms around him he drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny makes her intentions more than clear.

The first morning of classes arrived and Severus woke an empty bed. Harry had risen early and returned to his rooms to change for the day. The Potions Professor climbed out of bed and did the same as he moved the covers back he caught a whiff of the scent that was uniquely Harrys something he had come to treasure.

Minerva had called an early morning meeting so Severus dressed and headed for the staff room. All the Professors were gathered around the table when he arrived taking a seat near Professor Flitwick. The Headmistress arrived and explained the reason for the early gathering.

Harry hummed to himself, as he got ready for the day. He had left Sev early to return to his room and shower. His lover had looked so peaceful that Harry didn’t want to disturb him. Before the year had started Harry had been elected Head Boy for Gryffindor and Hermione head girl with this came the luxury of having your own private room.

The Gryffindor had relished in having privacy not only because it would keep Ginny away from him but also Severus could spend time in here with Harry without the prying eyes. They liked privacy but also liked the time they could spend alone. 

Dressed he stepped out of his portrait and went towards Hermione’s room. He knocked sharply and heard the voice answer she was on her way. Seconds later the picture swung open and Hermione stepped out with a smile. The pair walked down to the Great Hall and joined Draco and some others at one of the long tables. 

He looked up towards the staff table and noticed that Severus had not yet arrived. Probably fussing with a potion Harry mused and went back to his bacon and eggs.

Severus left the staff room and made his way to the Great Hall. He would have to take Harry aside and tell him about the meeting before he came to the class. Unsure as to how he would react Severus had swung by his lab and grabbed a calming draught just incase. 

Entering the hall he spotted his green-eyed lover sitting with his Godson and Hermione Granger chatting while they ate their morning meal. He walked over to the table and placed his hands on Harrys shoulders. 

‘Morning Beautiful’ he whispered kissing the top of Harry’s head. 

‘Morning Sev’ Harry smiled taking one his hands and kissing the palm. 

‘Can you meet me outside the hall before you go to your first class you too Draco and Miss Granger’ Severus asked. 

‘Sure Severus is everything alright’ Draco inquired 

‘I’ll explain after breakfast’ he replied and kissing Harry once more left for the staff table.

The trio waited for Severus outside the entrance to the Great Hall. Ginny passed them grinning widely. All three wondered what had put the smile on her face. It wasn’t long before they found out why. 

Severus explained that due to the low number of 6th and 7th year students wanting to take potions class because of who the teacher was Minerva has decided to combine those years and have them take the same class. The problem with that was Ginny Weasley was one of those 6th years. 

Harry paled and looked as if he might faint. Draco and Hermione stayed on either side of him and Severus took his hands. 

‘I don’t know if I can handle her being in the same class as me Sev’ he muttered

‘You don’t have to worry love I’ll be there so will Draco and Hermione. I’m going now to make a list of student parings I will be putting you and Draco together and Miss Granger with Mr. Longbottom she will not try anything in my room Harry’ he explained rubbing his thumbs over the backs of Harry’s hands. 

‘No your right Sev she wont try anything you still scare her I can do this I’m not letting some silly bint ruin this year for me’ he said with a fierceness in his voice. 

Hearing that set the Potion Masters blood raging. 

‘That’s why I love you Harry’ he smiled 

‘You let nothing stand in your way’ he added. 

He kissed Harry softly and watched as he left with Hermione. Draco turned to follow but Severus held him back. 

‘Take this if Harry gets too upset before the class starts give it to him’ Severus instructed handing his Godson the vial. 

‘Calming Draught?’ Draco asked. 

‘Indeed’ the Professor answered and headed towards the dungeons to draw up the class list. 

The first class of the day was Herbology. Normally it wasn’t something that Harry would have chosen to study in his final year but since deciding he wanted to work with Magical Creatures it was essential. 

He admitted to himself that he was looking forward to learning about the medicinal uses and properties of plants. Neville Longbottom a friend and fellow Gryffindor had offered to help Harry with anything plant related, as it was his aspiration to become a Herbologist. 

The class ran smoothly and found that he was enjoying himself even if some vicious plant with sharp teeth had attacked him. The name was too long for him to be able to pronounce properly. 

He considered having a serious word with Professor Sprout about the kinds of plants she kept in her greenhouses and maybe some prior warning as to the fact they had fangs would have been nice. 

As the end of the class loomed nearer Harry’s stomach began to tighten and churn. He took a few deep breaths and reminded himself that he had Draco and Hermione as well as Severus with him and they would not let anything happen. 

Having been paired with Hermione Draco told her about the Calming Draught his godfather had given and she agreed it was a good idea. They had both noticed that their friend had paled considerably in the last few minutes. 

Hermione suggested that they explain things to Neville he was a good and loyal friend to Harry and it would go no further. So they took him aside while Harry was tidying up the bench he and Neville had been working at and told him of the problems with Ginny. 

Neville wasn’t surprised and told them she constantly raved about Harry in the common room, it was annoying and most of the time people just ignored her. Everyone knew that Harry and Severus were in a relationship and any fool could see they really cared for each other Ginny wasn’t going to change that. 

The foursome left the greenhouse and headed back towards the castle. 

Three of the four had created flanked either side of Harry protecting him.

Ginny had been on cloud nine since Professor McGonagall had announced that 6th and 7th year students would be taking potion classes together for the term. Harry took that class it was a chance for her to talk to him and make him see that she was better than the dungeon bat. 

She stopped by the girl’s bathrooms on the way and fixed her hair and applied some lipstick. She wanted to look her best she loosened her tie and undid the top button of her shirt showing a small amount of cleavage. Give Harry something to focus on instead of the death eater she thought. 

Harry and his friends entered the castle and were making their way to the dungeons when Professor McGonagall stopped them to speak to Draco. He asked Harry to let Severus know that he would be a few minutes late. Harry nodded and they continued on to the potions room. 

Harry sat at one of the middle desks and the others sat across from him. He left a space next to him for Draco when he returned. He didn’t notice Ginny come into the room. When she sat down beside him he assumed it was Draco but soon realised it wasn’t. 

‘I’m saving that for someone’ he said not looking at the redhead. 

‘Well as that someone is not here I will stay until they come’ Ginny replied having no intention of moving. 

Severus entered the room and took his seat behind the desk. Harry raised his hand. 

‘Yes Mr. Potter?’ Severus asked. 

‘Sir Draco will be a few minutes late he had to speak with the Headmistress’ Harry informed. 

‘Thank you for letting me know’ the Professor replied. 

He and Harry had agreed to remain formal when they were in the classroom and not let the fact they were together interfere with Harry’s work or Severus’ teaching. 

‘Now before we start today’s lesson I am going to assign you partners for the term and tables that you will use for each class.’ 

‘Miss Granger and Mr. Longbottom will work together at the table near the cabinet’ he instructed. 

Hermione and Neville gathered their belongings and moved to the assigned table. 

‘Miss Greengrass and Miss Weasley will work together at your table Miss Greengrass. If you would kindly move to that spot please Miss Weasley’ he said evenly

‘I am already sitting here Sir so cant I just be Harry’s partner’ she said. 

Just as she spoke Draco entered the room and gave a small nod to his Godfather. 

‘Now that you are here Mr. Malfoy you will be partnered with Mr. Potter’ Severus told his godson. 

Draco sat down opposite Harry. 

‘I will ask you once more to move Miss Weasley’ he said in a warning tone. 

‘Draco can work with Daphne they are both from the same house’ she jutted out her chin. 

‘Move now or you will be serving detention for the remainder of the year Miss Weasley’ his voice was low and dangerous

Refusing to move Severus waved his wand and levitated her from the seat beside Harry to her newly assigned table and partner. 

‘You can’t do that’ she screeched and attempted to move back to the other table.

Draco swiftly moved beside Harry to prevent her from coming back. 

‘Detention Miss Weasley’ he roared. 

‘One more thing Miss Weasley you will fix your tie and shirt’ 

She froze in her seat and put her head down. She was scowling and muttering to herself as she glared at the Potions Master.

Severus waved his wand and the instructions for the potion appeared on the board. Everyone began to move about the room collecting ingredients and other equipment. 

Harry and Draco worked in perfect unison through the lesson and when Severus roamed the room to check on the students work he noted the potion the boys had brewed was perfect. 

Ginny meanwhile was scowling and paying no attention to what Daphne was doing despite repeated attempts for her to stop sulking and help. 

When class was finished and the Potions had been handed in for marking Harry took his time packing his bag and cleaning the table as he noticed Ginny was hovering near the doorway. 

‘Unless you need to speak to me Miss Weasley I suggest to move on to your next class and stop hovering in doorways’ Severus said coldly

She huffed and left the room but hid a little way up from the classroom waiting for Harry to walk past. He and Draco were heading for the door when they heard a cough.

‘Excuse me Mr. Potter but I believe you have forgotten something’ he smiled. 

‘What might that be Professor?’ Harry smirked. 

Severus touched his lips and Harry laughed as he walked towards the desk and kissed his lover. 

‘I was trying to be a good student’ he whispered. 

‘Doesn’t count when no one is in here’ Severus replied.

Harry chuckled and headed for the door. 

Severus watched as Harry and his godson left the room. Damn he loved that man he thought as he prepared for his next lesson which was sure to give him a headache as it was first years. 

Harry and Draco decided to go out to the courtyard for morning break, as it was a sunny day. They invited Hermione, Neville, Blaise and Luna to join them. Finding a sunny patch the group sat down and began discussing the potions lesson. 

No one could quite fathom the defiance Ginny had shown during the lesson or that Severus had actually levitated her next to Daphne. Harry thanked the stars it was the only lesson he had with her. 

Luna pointed out quite bluntly that coming to class looking like a tart was hardly going to win Harry’s affections. There was a burst of laughter from the group at Luna’s knack for telling it how it was. 

Harry had been looking forward his next class all morning. Not that he didn’t love being in Sev’s class. 

They were in the Magical Creatures room inside the castle as it was the first day and Hagrid who was teaching them wanted to go over some theory before they ventured outside.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love Potion fail

Harry had dinner in the dungeons with Severus then returned to his room to start some homework. Hermione was coming to work with him. On the way he stopped by the kitchens and grabbed some snacks for them to have while they worked. 

He had just set out his books and the snacks when he heard a knock on the door. He swung the portrait open and expected to see Hermione on the other side. Instead he saw Ginny standing dressed in a robe. 

‘What do you want I’m busy’ he snapped. 

‘I wanted to see you we haven’t had a chance to spend anytime together’ she pouted. 

‘Nor will we’ Harry glared at her. 

‘Now if you don’t mind I have some work to do’ he went to close the door but Ginny put her hand out to stop it. 

‘Maybe this will change your mind’ she opened her robe and revealed what was underneath which wasn’t a whole lot. 

She stood in front of Harry in nothing more than a see through bra and underpants. 

Hermione had just stepped out of her room and was walking to Harry’s when she noticed Ginny knocking on the painting. She stood back a bit and listened. Harry looked annoyed that she was there and Hermione could hear him telling her to leave. 

Her jaw nearly hit the floor when she saw the redhead open her robe standing there in front of Harry half naked. She fumed at what she saw.

‘What the hell is wrong with you’ Harry seethed. 

‘Like what you see’ she crooned. 

‘No I bloody don’t’ he yelled. 

Before he could say anymore Hermione appeared with a look of utter disgust and fury on her face. 

‘Detention Ginny was being inappropriately dressed in the hallways.’ She growled. 

Ginny turned and shot her a look of contempt.

‘You can’t give me detention Hermione you’re not a teacher’ she snapped. 

‘I’m a Prefect so yes I can’ she snarled. 

‘Go and put something on you silly girl’ 

Hermione moved past Ginny and stepped into Harry’s room slamming the portrait shut behind her. Harry slumped down in the chair and put his head in his hands. 

‘What’s it going to take to get through to her’ he muttered. 

‘I don’t know Harry but something has to I thin you need to go to Professor McGonagall and tell her what’s going on’ Hermione said gently. 

‘Maybe I should nothing else is getting through her thick skull’ he sighed. 

‘I will make sure she gets the worst detention possible and I’m sure Severus will make the one he gave her something she will detest’ Hermione giggled. 

‘I don’t know how Sev puts up with me?’ Harry said 

‘What do you mean?’ Hermione asked. 

‘All this crap with Ginny being forced to put an article in the Prophet so she would leave me alone, her causing problems in his class and now turning up at my door practically naked, he will get sick of me and leave.’ Harry had started to cry.

Hermione moved closer and put her arms around Harry’s shoulders. 

‘Severus loves you Harry we can all see it, nothing that Ginny is doing will give him cause to leave you. She is a very foolish girl and she will learn the hard way if she keeps it up.’

‘He deserves better then me Mione I’ll only bring him trouble.’ He sobbed. 

Hermione seethed and vowed to give that stupid bint of a girl the most disgusting detention she could think of. 

‘Harry James Potter that man cares for you very deeply and you do deserve him you both deserve to be happy’ now dry your eyes and lets get some homework done I don’t fancy getting a detention from your lover.’ Hermione grinned. 

Harry smiled and she felt a bit better. 

When she left Harry Hermione went down to the dungeons and knocked quietly on the door. Severus opened it moments later thinking it was Harry. He was surprised to find Hermione standing there and not his beloved. 

‘Miss Granger what can I do for you?’ he inquired. 

‘I was wondering if I could have a word with you please Professor’ she replied. 

‘Certainly please come in’ he moved aside to allow the young witch in he gestured for her to take a seat near his desk and he sat behind it. 

‘I have just come from seeing Harry and I’m a little worried about him’ she began

She explained what had happened with Ginny and the conversation she had with him after she had gone.

Severus was going to hex that stupid girl if he got the chance. 

‘Harry thinks that you will leave him because of all the things she is doing’ Hermione explained. 

‘Nothing could give me cause to leave Harry Miss Granger’ he stated.

‘I told him that and I also told him that you both deserve to be happy. We can all see how much you care about him Professor and how much he cares about you’ she smiled.

‘Perhaps I had better go and see him’ Severus said. 

‘I have put him to bed Professor I thought he could use a good nights sleep’ 

she blushed slightly not knowing how he would react to her saying he shouldn’t see his partner. 

‘A wise decision Miss Granger he is lucky to have you as a friend’ he returned the smile

‘He is lucky to have both of us Professor’ she answered. 

They spent a little time discussing the detentions that Ginny would be receiving Hermione’s suggestion was by far the best and it was agreed that Ginny would serve both her punishments doing the same thing. 

Hermione returned to her room and hoped that Harry wouldn’t be too mad at her when he found out that she had told Severus what had happened with Ginny or their conversation after that. 

He was like a brother to her and she wasn’t going to standby and let him get hurt he had been through too much already.

She climbed into bed and concluded that she had done the right thing. The detention that Ginny was going to be lumped with would surely cause her to think twice before pulling any more stunts.

Harry hadn’t gotten a lot of sleep the night before so it took him awhile to get going the next morning. He stood under the shower for a long time letting the hot water sooth his stress and wash away his tiredness.

He grabbed his bag and robes and headed for the Great Hall for breakfast. Hermione and Draco were already there when Harry walked in; the pair immediately noticed that he hadn’t slept very well. 

Sitting down beside them he made himself a cup of coffee and sipped it slowly not certain he could handle eating. Hermione rubbed his arm and gave him a smile. Her way of telling him that she was here if he needed her. 

He was staring off into space when Severus walked past and tapped him on the shoulder. 

‘Come with me’ he said. 

Harry stood up and followed his lover out into the entrance hall. 

Severus took his hand and pulled him into a dark alcove. He took Harry’s face in his hand and pressed his lips to Harrys in the most passionate soul-bursting kiss he had ever had. 

He moaned and thought his knees would buckle with the sheer sensation and tingling that was coursing through his body. 

Severus pulled back and looked into those gorgeous green orbs he desired so very much. 

‘Blimey Sev that was some good morning kiss’ Harry panted. 

‘I hope that it shows you just how much I love and want you Harry’ he soothed. 

‘Hermione told you about last night didn’t she?’ he guessed. 

‘She came to my rooms last night she was concerned about you’ he countered. 

Harry looked away. Severus placed his finger under his chin and turned his head to face him. 

‘Nothing will ever give me reason to leave you Harry, I love you very much and I don’t intend on stopping anytime soon.'

No matter what stunts that stupid girl pulls it will not give me cause to end our relationship. You are doing the right thing by ignoring her and not showing that what she does has any effect on you.’ He said gently.

‘Hermione said I should tell Professor McGonagall about her’ Harry said quietly. 

‘Wait until after she has served her detention if she hasn’t backed off by then you can go and tell Minerva now go and eat something you’ll need all your energy for when I fuck that delectable arse tonight.’ He growled.

Harry rubbed his hand over his groin as he walked back into the hall leaving his lover breathless in the alcove. 

What that young man did to him was wicked Severus thought as he straightened his robes and walked back into the hall behind Harry. 

Severus kept his promise that night. He explored and loved every inch of Harry’s body, emitting delicious sounds from the young man as his lover ravished him.

Harry had never felt this intense, they had made love before but Severus took it to a whole new level that night and Harry knew he had nothing to worry about. Severus loved and desired him and that was all he would ever need. 

Harry stayed with Severus that night curled up in the safest place he knew wrapped up in his lover’s arms. 

The Potions Master watched as his young lover slept vowing that he would show him just how much he cherished and loved him from now on. Harry deserved the world and Severus was going to give it to him. 

Opening his door the next morning Harry heard a rumpling sound under his feet as he stepped through the portrait. 

Bending down he picked up a handful of envelopes sitting them on the small coffee table while he got ready Harry felt a strange feeling wash over him, instantly recognising it as the effects of a love potion he sent his Patronus to Severus asking to come immediately

Within minutes Severus had arrived in Harrys room with Draco and Hermione who had seen the Potions Master rushing to his lovers room. 

Harry showed Severus the envelopes on the table. The Potions Master waved his wand over each and soon determined that one of them had been doused in a love potion. 

‘How do you feel?’ Severus asked worriedly. 

‘I feel a little strange but I still love you so that has to be a good sign right?’ he shrugged

‘A very good sign but I don’t want to take any chances so we will go and see Poppy just to be sure’ Severus looked worried so Harry didn’t argue the point. 

Harry sat on the bed in the Infirmary while Poppy waved her wand over him to see if he had been affected by whatever was on the envelope. 

‘It was definitely a love potion the strongest one I have come across’ Poppy said as she fussed beside the bed. 

‘But as you didn’t drink anything and only got a whiff of it coupled with the fact you are a powerful Wizard it wasn’t able to have any long lasting effect on you.’ She mused

‘Who sent you the letter?’ she added. 

‘Ginny Weasley’ Harry replied. 

He went on to explain the trouble he had had with her over the last few months. 

Giving Harry a clean bill of health she sent him off to the Hall for breakfast. He was very quiet and Severus could see that it had shaken him. 

But being the young man he was he straightened his shoulders held his head up high and walked into hall flanked by Draco and Hermione. 

Ginny sat at the far table watching to see if the potion had worked, Severus saw her watching and decided to give her a taste of her own medicine. 

He leant down and kissed Harry before walking to the staff table. 

The look on her face was like thunder. Harry chuckled to himself as he piled his plate with food. He chatted away happily to his friends at the table but could feel Ginny’s eyes burning into back of his skull. 

Draco poked him in the ribs a few minutes later. 

‘Incoming’ he muttered moving his gaze towards the redhead. 

Harry nodded slightly and continued eating. 

‘Did you get my letters Harry?’ he heard a saccharine sweet voice ask

‘If you mean the letters that I turned to confetti then yes’ he smirked. 

‘Your pissy attempt at a love potion did nothing now fuck off and let me eat in peace’ he shot her a warning look then went back to his food. 

Ginny turned on her heel and stalked out of the hall in a huff. If he thought this was the end of her ministrations to get him to notice her then he was in for a big surprise she thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Detention with Moaning Myrtle

Potions class was the first lesson of the day. Harry and Draco secured their seats early to ensure Ginny couldn’t find an excuse to sit near him. She would have to be incredibly stupid to try anything after the last lesson.

She walked into the room not long after the two boys and sat at the assigned table. She set her gaze on Harry and it didn’t move until Severus entered the room. 

Instructions on the board everyone got to work. That day’s potion was a fire protection potion it had once been known as the ice potion. 

Severus had changed the lesson at the last minute, he was originally getting the class to brew a forgetfulness potion but after Ginny Weasley attempts on Harry if decided this was safer. 

Draco and Harry again worked together well, they were like a well-oiled machine, since they had become friends it seemed they knew what the other was thinking and what the next step was without speaking. Severus was impressed with his godson and his lover.

Daphne and Ginny were another story, due to her incessant need to watch Harrys every move she tossed the wrong ingredient in at the wrong time and set her cauldron on fire. It was quick thinking on Daphne’s part that the whole room didn’t go up in flames. 

After roaring at Ginny to touch nothing potion related for the remainder of the lesson he allowed Daphne to concoct the Fire Protection potion on her own. The redhead was made to write lines until the bell signaled the end of the lesson. 

Students filed out of the room when the bell signaled. Severus asked Ginny and Hermione to stay behind. Harry gave his lover a small smile and left the room with Draco, they had Herbology and it was a bit of a walk to the greenhouses.

‘You will be serving your detention tonight Miss Weasley’ Severus remarked when the room was empty save for the two witches.

‘Now as you have one from myself and one from Miss Granger we have decided that you will serve both at the same time but you will do them over 2 nights so it will be twice the work.

'As to what you will be doing the bathrooms on the second floor are in desperate need of a good scrubbing so that’s what you will be doing Miss Weasley but without the aid of magic you will be using a muggle scrubbing brush.' Severus explained deadpan

'After dinner tonight you will report to Miss Granger on the second floor and she will explain what you have to do.’ Severus said menacingly. 

Ginny was so mad her face was as red as her hair. She muttered in agreement and stormed from the room. Hermione laughed at the look on her face then headed for the Greenhouses. 

Severus smiled as he prepared for the next class that will teach her not to mess with his Harry he thought triumphantly. 

The redhead sat in the history of magic and fumed silently. She couldn’t believe she had to clean something the muggle way of all things.

She was a witch she had never not used magic for something. She would just get it done, there was no way the dungeon bat and goody two shoes were going to get the better of her.

The Care of Magical Creatures class that day was fantastic. Some newborn unicorn foals had arrived and Hagrid needed to check that none of them had been abandoned. 

Harry helped the half giant steady one of the foals while he checked them over. He was even able to tell Hagrid about some of the plants that were used to treat magical creatures like the Unicorns.

The man beamed with pride when Harry told him, he could see that Harry was very passionate about caring for the creatures and knew he would do very well in his class.

During lunch Harry went to the second floor bathroom to have a chat with the resident ghost Moaning Myrtle. She’d had a crush on Harry since he first met her in second year. As Ginny was serving her detention in here he thought he would clue Myrtle in. 

‘Hello Myrtle’ Harry smiled when he saw the ghost floating in a nearby cubicle. 

‘Hello Harry’ she said shyly. 

‘What brings you to my bathroom?’ 

‘I have a favour to ask Myrtle’ he replied. 

‘Anything for you Harry’ the ghost beamed. 

Harry explained about the trouble he was having with Ginny and how she was serving her detention that night in Myrtles bathroom. He wondered if the ghost could make it a memorable detention for the pesky redhead. 

Myrtle was only too happy to oblige and said she had a few tricks up her transparent sleeve. Harry thanked and promised to visit more often.

The rest of the day flew by and it was soon dinnertime. Harry was famished so he piled his plate high with food and tucked in. one of the girls from Hufflepuff came to sit beside Harry while he was eating. 

Her name was Ava she was a 6th year and had been in the History of Magic lesson with Ginny Weasley. She told Harry that the redhead had been scrawling her name all over a piece of parchment. 

When he failed to see the significance of this she explained that she was writing Mrs. Ginerva Potter over and over again. Harry grimaced at the thought and thanked the girl for telling him.

Ginny reluctantly left the hall, walking to the second floor bathroom. Hermione was waiting just outside the door when she arrived. 

‘Here is the scrubbing brush and bucket you will be using. Tonight you can start with the sinks and the toilets. Next time you will be scrubbing the floor.’ She explained. 

‘You have no right to make me do this?’ she retorted.

‘I have every right, maybe you will think twice before walking around half naked and refusing to do as a teacher has instructed in the future’ Hermione shot back. 

‘Mr. Filch has the cleaning products you will require; you are to leave your wand with him and collect it when you are done. The time allotted for this detention is 2 hours you are not to leave before time or an extra hour will be added to the next detention’ she remarked. 

Ginny shot her a scathing look and went to find Filch, there was no use arguing it would only make this worse and cost her more detention time. She needed all the time she could get to work on a way to get Harry. 

As Hermione walked away from the bathroom after Ginny had returned she heard the familiar screeching of Myrtle and knew that Harry had paid her a visit. 

By the time she had finished two hours later Ginny’s ears were ringing from all the high pitched screaming and absolutely soaking wet from the constant flooding Myrtle had subjected her too. 

Returning to Gryffindor tower she went straight to the bathroom and slammed the door shut. Leaving small puddles in her wake. 

Harry enjoyed a quiet evening in his room getting some homework done. He was trying to get as much done as he could because the night after next he had patrol duty it was part of being a prefect. 

He also wanted to spend part of the next evening with Severus. 

He hadn’t seen much of him that day although his lover made to sure to kiss him and tell Harry he loved him before he left the Great Hall after dinner.

>Severus sat in his rooms marking students work and preparing for the next day. As much as he liked his solitude at times he was missing Harry that evening. 

The young man had become a part of him over the months and he certainly felt it when his young lover wasn’t with him. 

The Potions Master lips were still tingling from the kiss he shared with Harry after dinner that evening. 

He hadn’t seen his Harry much that day so wanted to make sure he told Harry he loved him. He would do anything to let Harry know he was loved and wanted. 

While every one slept that night Ginny Weasley was putting her next plan together. 

Harry had patrol duty the night after next and she was going to pay him a little visit. She knew just the place for the plan she had in mind to occur. 

She just needed to make that the bookworm didn’t interrupt but she had an idea in mind, lucky that she had a few willing young men to do her bidding for her even if they expected something in return. 

You didn’t get something for nothing these days and besides she always imagined it was Harry. Her mother had been right use what the lord gave you and she had plenty to give and to flaunt.

Harry was patrolling the hallways two nights later.  
He and Hermione had divided the duties between them. Harry would take the far end of the hallway that went past the Room of Requirement and the stairwell leading down to the 6th floor and Hermione would take the other end leading to the Divination stairwell. 

It had been quiet so far Harry had only needed to direct two first years to the Ravenclaw common room other than that all was well. He let is mind wander to thoughts of Severus who at this moment was patrolling the dungeons.

Even though they had only been seeing each other for a short time it felt to Harrys as if they had been together for years. 

He was passing the tapestry of the trolls doing ballet when he felt himself being pulled backwards thinking for a fleeting moment he thought it was Severus, but a whiff of strong perfume told him it wasn’t. 

He spun round and saw Ginny Weasley smiling at him. 

‘What the fuck do you think you are doing?’ he seethed

‘I wanted to surprise you lover’ she crooned moving closer to Harry who had found himself backed into a corner. 

She suggestively rubbed her hand over Harry’s groin and began to lower his zipper 

He grabbed her hand and twisted it enough to make her grimace. 

‘Keep your fucking hands off me you ever do that again and I will not be held responsible for my actions’ he snarled. 

Harry pushed the tapestry aside and roughly pushed Ginny through it. He sent his Patronus off to Hermione telling her where to meet him. 

As much as he glared and fumed at Ginny she didn’t seem the least bit perturbed in fact if Harry wasn’t mistaken she was turned on by his rough treatment of her the thought of it made him sick. 

Hermione arrived a few minutes later and Harry explained what had happened. He told her to take Ginny to Professor McGonagall’s office and he would meet her there. He quickly went back to his room and placed a memory in a small glass vial, he sent his stag to Severus telling him about the incident and where he would be.

Sealing his door he headed for the Headmistresses office. When he entered Ginny was sitting in a chair near the desk with what could only be described as a sulky look on her face.

Professor McGonagall had already reamed Ginny out before Harry’s arrival; the redhead protesting claiming it was a misunderstanding. What she hadn’t counted on was Harry showing the Headmistress his memory of the incident. 

Minerva watched the memory and came out with a look of disgust on her face. She was lecturing Ginny again when Severus arrived. Ginny had the good grace to look scared when she noticed the searing stare she was being given. 

Professor McGonagall told her she would be writing to her parents and she would be receiving detention for the remainder of the term. Hermione escorted her back to Gryffindor Tower while Harry and Severus remained behind. 

When they arrived at the painting Hermione faced Ginny.

‘You need to back off and leave Harry alone Ginny; he has made his feelings very clear. You are doing yourself no favours by pursuing him incessantly’ she said stiffly. 

‘I always get what I want Hermione’ she said smugly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny goes too far.

‘Care to explain to me what that was all about Harry?’ Minerva asked with a confused look.

Harry told Minerva that Ginny had been harassing him since before they returned to Hogwarts, he had done everything in his power to ignore her advances even going as far as putting an article in the paper about him and Severus. 

‘I had wondered about that’ she commented. 

‘It was the only thing I could think of at the time that might stop her make her see I had no interest in her.’ Harry sighed. 

Severus then explained the redhead’s behavior in his class and the fact he had to resort to levitating the girl to get her to move. Minerva chuckled at that. 

‘That’s why she has been requesting to swap classes then?’ Minerva mused

‘What do you mean?’ Harry asked

‘She has been requesting to change courses for the last week or so, now that I think about they are all the classes you are taking Harry’ 

'He blew out a breath in frustration, ‘I don’t want her in anymore of my classes its bad enough she is in one let alone all of them.’ 

‘She will not be changing her selection Harry I have made that very clear.’ Minerva replied. 

‘From now on I will keep a close eye on Miss Weasley I don’t think she will attempt anything else but I will watch nonetheless. I’m sure Molly and Arthur won’t be pleased to hear what she has been doing.

Harry scoffed and at the strange look he got from the Professor went on to explain what Molly had come out with at the Burrow.

‘You leave Molly Weasley to me Harry’ she grinned. Harry had a feeling that Molly would have a hard time getting one over on the Headmistress. For that he was grateful. He and Severus left the office hand in hand a while later. Harry thought he would be going back to his room but his lover led him down to the dungeons. 

Without saying anything he led Harry into his bedroom stripped him off and laid him down on the bed. 

‘You don’t have to do anything my Harry just lie there and let me love you’ he whispered and reveled when Harry shuddered beneath him.

Basking in their post love making haze Severus turned Harry so he was facing him. 

‘Do you know how much I love you Harry?’ he soothed 

‘As much as I love you?’ Harry smiled. 

‘I have never wanted anything more in my life more than I want you.’ Severus kissed Harry gently. 

‘When the school year is over I want you and I to get married’ Severus looked at Harry with more love in his eyes then he had ever seen before. 

‘Really’ Harry gasped not quite believing what he had heard. 

‘Yes when the school year has finished. You are everything that I will ever want Harry I want to spend the rest of my life with you’ Severus started to get choked up.

‘Yes I will marry you Sev you are my whole world’ Harry beamed.

The next few days passed without incident. Molly had sent a curt letter to Minerva about the treatment Ginny had received. Harry had been delivered a howler that he disintegrated before the screaming started. Things were finally getting back to normal or so he thought.

The day of Halloween Harry was in his room tearing it apart looking for his quill. He had emptied his bag three times so far and no luck. In the end he resigned to the fact that his quill had gone to where all lost quills went. 

Not wanting to risk being late for class or missing out on breakfast he left the room in a hurry. Whilst rushing to the hall he tried to remember when he had last used his quill. 

The previous night in his room he had been writing some notes for an assignment but then had started to get a headache so gave it up for the night and went to bed. He would just ask Draco if he could borrow one of his for the day until he got a new one. 

As the exams loomed closer the 7th years had been given free time to study. Harry had also been helping Hagrid with the unicorn foals, which had been a good distraction from having to look at Ginny. 

She was still giving him swooning looks every time he walked into the hall. A lot of the time he didn’t go the hall he ate in his room or with Severus.

He took a seat beside Draco and grabbed a piece of toast. 

‘Can I borrow a quill from you Drake’ he asked between mouthfuls. 

‘Sure but what happened to yours?’ Draco asked rooting around in his bag for a spare quill. 

‘Have absolutely no idea, that’s why I was a bit late this morning I was tearing my room apart looking of the blasted thing’ he mumbled. 

Draco handed his spare quill to Harry 

‘don’t chew the end of this one I don’t it want back with your slobber on it’ he grimaced. 

Harry just laughed and shoved the quill into his bag and kept on eating. 

Potions was first then Herbology. The headache that Harry had suffered the night before seemed to be making a return. He put it down to lack of food and the fumes from the potion they were making.

As he was leaving Severus called for him to stay behind. 

‘What’s the matter my love you have a pained look on your face?’ Severus said putting his arms around Harry. 

‘I have a headache, it started last night but started to come back just before’ he replied rubbing his temples.

Severus released his hold on Harry and went to one of his cabinets. 

‘Here take this pain relief potion see if that helps’ he said giving Harry the vial. 

Harry swallowed the potion and placed the vial on the desk. 

‘I better get to class’ he said 

‘You’re not having second thoughts about last night are you?’ Severus asked concerned.

Harry put his bag down and wrapped his arms around Severus. 

‘Not in a million years I love you and can’t wait to be married. The headache will go away. Now kiss me then ogle my arse when I leave the room’ he wriggled his eyebrows.

‘I’ll do more than that lover’ Severus purred. 

The greenhouse had a very Halloween feel to it as Harry and his friends entered for their lesson with Professor Sprout. Carved pumpkins lined the benches covered with spiders’ webs that Harry was certain were the real things.

That day’s lesson was focused on leaping toadstools. Professor Sprout instructed the students to fertilize these plants with dragon dung. The smell was overpowering and the headache that had started to vanish was making a hasty comeback. Some students could not handle the odor at all and became quite ill. 

Harry was glad for the fresh air that filled his lungs when they left the greenhouse sometime later. As the day was pleasant enough the group chose to sit outside and enjoy the morning break. Harry thought the air might help his headache.

Charms and Transfiguration were the final lessons for the day. Harry showered and changed then met Hermione and went the hall for the Halloween feast. Scary faced pumpkins floated above the ceiling in the hall and candles bobbed up and down beside them. The tables were covered in the usual decorations. 

Harry hadn’t realised how hungry he was until he saw the array of food on the table. Sitting down and pulling a plate towards him Harry piled his plate with yummy goodies and began to eat. 

A cursory glance around the hall he noticed that Ginny wasn’t anywhere to be seen. Good he thought he didn’t want to be turned off his food. He was just contemplating a piece of his favorite dessert when he felt something brush over his groin.

Deciding he had imagined it went back to his treacle tart, he was chewing away when he felt the sensation again. He looked into his lap and couldn’t see anything except the embarrassing erection he seemed to have. 

Harry glanced towards the staff table thinking for a split second it was Severus under the table, but seeing is lover seated in his chair removed that thought. He went back to his tart and tried to ignore the feeling. 

He froze seconds later when he felt what he was sure was a hand undoing his zipper. Draco was sitting beside him and he thought maybe he was playing a prank. 

‘Drake’ he whispered Draco looked at Harry. 

'What’s wrong he asked noticing the strange look on his friends face.

‘Someone is playing with my cock’ before he could get another word out his cock was incased in something wet and warm. 

‘I take that back someone is sucking me off’ he gasped. 

‘What’ Draco hissed looking from Harry to his godfather who was still seated at the staff table?

Harry grabbed his member and shoved it back into his pants as he leapt from the seat like something had bitten him. Draco had risen too and both young men were looking under the table for the miscreant. 

Severus looked up from his plate and saw that Harry and Draco were frantically searching under the table for something. He was about to move towards them when he saw Harry aim his wand under the seat and mutter a spell. 

'Finite Incantatem Harry shouted as he waved his wand at the space he had just occupied. 

The spell revealed that Ginny Weasley crouched under the table.

Harry was wild with anger, his eyes blazing and his breathing ragged and uneven.

‘You disgusting slut’ he roared shaking 

‘What the fuck is wrong with you, is there no end to your constant pathetic need to get my attention are you that desperate for a shag that you resort to hiding under tables and sucking people off.

‘I suppose you are because I certainly wouldn’t let you do it willingly. Get it through your thick fucking head I DON’T WANT YOU!!!!’ he bellowed

‘How dare you call me a slut’ she roared 

‘You will pay for that Harry Potter no one calls me that and gets away with it’ she shrieked running from the hall

‘Don’t you threaten me bitch’ Harry screamed after her. 

He was shaking with anger and when Draco tried to calm him he pushed the blonde away and ran from the hall. 

Severus moved follow Harry when Minerva stopped him. 

‘Leave him Severus let him calm down then go he will not listen while he is in that state’ 

He knew that Minerva was right he would go to his lover later. Something about Ginny’s words had left him feeling unsettled. 

Minerva had left the hall in search of Ginny so Severus took the opportunity to go and speak to Draco and Hermione. Keeping his voice low he asked the pair to meet him in his rooms. 

They followed him from the hall and remained silent until they were in the potions classroom and the door had been locked and sealed with a silencing charm. 

‘That girl is up to something’ he said pacing the room 

‘What do you mean Uncle Sev?’ Draco asked 

‘The way she said that Harry will pay for calling her a slut there was something in her eyes that to me meant she had something planned we haven’t heard the end of this’ he sighed.

‘What do you think she will do?’ asked Hermione 

‘I really don’t know it wont be anything good especially if she involves her mother’ Severus replied.

He sat down at his desk with his head in his hands. Draco and Hermione took that as their cue to leave, but before they went promised Severus they would keep an eye on Ginny and let him know if Harry came back. 

Draco and Hermione left the classroom and headed towards the entrance hall oblivious to the fact that they had been followed. 

Ginny moved from her place in the dark alcove of the dungeons. She silently moved up towards the main part of the castle hoping that McGonagall didn’t see her. 

She thought that Harry might have run down here to hide in the dungeon bats classroom but she had seen any sign of him.

Something occurred to Hermione while she and Draco walked back towards the entrance hall. They took a detour going to the Great Hall instead. Professor McGonagall was near the staff table talking to one of the Professors. 

Hermione kept her voice low as she told Minerva about the idea she had to track Ginny down. Minerva nodded and went to her office.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things aren't looking good for Harry.

Harry kept running until he reached the Black lakes edge he collapsed onto the damp grass and sobbed hard. 

He couldn’t believe that she had gone that far. She had violated him all for the sake of getting his attention. All he ever wanted was to be happy and live his life. 

When the sobbing subsided he sat up and stared out at the black water. The moonlight was dancing over the surface and in the distance he could see the Merpeople. He wasn’t ready to back into the castle so he stayed there staring out into the night. 

Thinking she was safe Ginny was just heading up the stone staircase to Gryffindor Tower when Professor McGonagall came into view. The red head was taken to the headmistress’s office and given a stern lecture on appropriate behaviour this was her last warning another incident like that and she would be expelled. 

She was sent back to Gryffindor Tower with the reminder that if she was to take any detours Minerva would no it was in her best interest not to try. 

Minerva wrote a letter to Arthur and Molly Weasley explaining the situation and the consequences if Ginny continued to cause problems. The Headmistress wasn’t sure how the letter would be received as she had the sinking feeling that Molly was encouraging a lot Ginny’s actions towards Harry.

Harry walked back into the castle under the notice me not spell, he couldn’t face anyone not even Severus. He got to his room and stepped inside. He cast charms over the door. He got changed and climbed into bed. 

He sent his Patronus to Severus letting him know he was ok that he loved him but needed some time alone. He turned on his side and waited for sleep to take him. 

Severus was sitting in his living room staring into space when the silver stag appeared before him. It whispered Harry’s message and was gone. He breathed a sigh of relief that his lover was safe and ok. 

In turn he sent his Doe to Hermione and Draco telling them Harry was ok. He couldn’t bear to sleep without Harry even though he didn’t stay all the time tonight he just couldn’t fathom the thought. 

Arthur and Molly were sitting down to breakfast the next morning when their owl flew in the window and dropped a letter on the table in front of Arthur. He opened the letter and grimaced as he read the contents. 

Molly looked up from her toast wondering what had caused her husbands pained look. 

‘What is it Arthur?’ she asked.

Arthur looked up from the letter. 

‘Ginny has been causing problems again, she is on her final warning one more incident and she will be expelled’ he replied

‘She can’t have possibly done anything to warrant being expelled for’ Molly sniffed

‘Look for yourself’ Arthur sighed and handed the letter to his wife. 

‘This is ridiculous’ Molly scowled 

‘No doubt Harry is trying to cause trouble again he really needs to just stop this nonsense and start dating Ginny.’ She muttered. 

‘Harry has made his feelings clear Molly and he is dating Severus. Ginny might need to accept that and move on’ Arthur said sternly. 

‘Don’t be stupid Arthur they are meant to be together Ginny is just showing him she cares that’s all. Minerva is making a fuss over nothing’ she snapped.

Arthur rose from the table took his cloak from the coat rack and walked over to the fireplace.

‘Where are you going Arthur?’ Molly asked. 

‘I will be spending the weekend with George Molly maybe longer. When you have come your senses about our daughter I will return’ 

he threw the floo powder into the fireplace and said the name of the shop and was gone

Molly huffed as the green flames dispersed. She took some parchment and penned a reply to Minerva. She also wrote a letter to her daughter. 

Harry would just have to be made see that he was meant to be with Ginny. If he wouldn’t do it willingly then he would have to be forced.

As it was the weekend Harry stayed in his room. There had been knocks on the door but he didn’t answer them. He sent his Stag to Hermione telling her he just needed time.

Later that day a letter was slipped under his door from his friend telling him he knew where she was if he wanted to talk. He got one from Draco telling him the same thing. 

A note arrived on Sunday afternoon from Severus telling Harry he loved him and hoped to see him at dinner, but if he didn’t feel up to it he was welcome to come to his rooms and they could eat there.

Severus walked away from the door to his lovers’ room after leaving the note hoping he would take him up on his offer. He had missed Harry immensely over the last two days. Missed holding him, missed his smile missed everything about him. 

Harry sat reading the note and made the decision to go to Severus’ room that evening he didn’t think he could face the Great Hall.

Harry knocked on the Potions room door and waited. Severus called out to come in. he walked into the classroom and saw his lover sitting at his desk marking students work. 

Severus looked up and saw Harry a huge grin on his face. He came around the desk and gathered Harry up in his arms and held him.

‘I have missed you so much my love’ he whispered drinking in Harry’s scent. 

‘I have missed you too Sev, I’m sorry I stayed away but I couldn’t face anyone not after what she did. I thought you wouldn’t want me after she had touched me’ he started to sob. 

Severus pulled back and looked into Harry’s eyes.

‘I will always want you no matter what, I know you didn’t want that it wasn’t your fault it was hers.’ He soothed. 

Harry looked into those dark eyes and knew Severus meant every word he spoke. Harry pulled him down and captured his lovers’ lips in a searing kiss. Severus could feel the heat and passion Harry was putting into the kiss and his body came alive.

‘Fuck me’ Harry purred.

Before he could say or think anything else his clothes were gone and he was bent over Severus’ desk.

‘Fuck me hard Sev I want it hard and I want it rough make me forget that slut.'

He spread Harry’s legs wide and pinned him to the desk with one hand while he thrust his cock into Harrys puckered hole. 

He slammed into his lover as hard as he could. He fondled his balls and slapped his arse the harder he went. Harry screamed in pleasure as Severus pounded into him. 

He reached around and grabbed Harry’s aching cock and pumped hard, he didn’t take his time and was not gentle by far, and he knew that this was what Harry needed rough and hard. 

Harry arched his back as cum shot from his cock onto the desk and Severus’ hand. He thrust one more into his lovers aching hole and spilled all he had into the young man. 

Panting he lay over Harrys back and kissed him gently. After a few moments he slipped out of Harry and cast a cleaning spell. He took his young lover into his arms and held on tight

‘Better’ Severus breathed.

'Much’ Harry replied. 

‘Good then I think we had best go to bed and rest.’ He murmured. 

Harry climbed into bed beside Severus and cuddled against him. 

‘This is the safest place I know’ he whispered. 

Severus smiled and kissed Harry’s head. The young man turned around and faced his lover. 

‘You’re really not ashamed of me after what she did?’ he asked in a small voice. 

‘Did it feel like I was ashamed of you when you were bent over my desk?’ he smirked. 

‘No it didn’t’ Harry replied.

‘You are my world Harry I would have called off the engagement if I thought any differently’ he answered. 

‘I want you to move in here with me I don’t like spending my nights without you anymore.' he added.

'I feel that you will be safer down here in case Miss Weasley tries anything else, that isn’t the only reason I was going to ask you before this happened.’ 

Severus looked at Harry and waited for his response.

‘I would love to live with you Sev, there isn’t any place I would rather be than here with you.’ Harry said softly. 

‘I will talk to Minerva in the morning then’ the Potions Master kissed his lover gently and pulled him close. It wasn’t long before they were both sound asleep. 

Minerva was sipping her first cup of tea for the morning when an owl dropped a letter in front of her. She had been expecting something like this and could guess whom it was from. 

Severus looked over at Minerva and saw the expression on her face. 

‘Molly Weasley?’ he mused. 

‘Yes she is threatening legal action against Hogwarts and Harry if her daughter is victimised any further.’ Minerva said angrily. 

‘I’d like to see her try’ Severus smirked. 

Harry was just finishing his lunch when a Hufflepuff boy approached him and handed Harry a note. 

‘It’s from Professor Hagrid’ the boy told Harry before rushing off.

He read the note, Hagrid asked if he could check on the Unicorn Foals, as he had to go into Diagon Alley and wouldn’t return until after dark. Harry folded the note thinking he would go down after his last class and check then. 

Harry had just entered the forbidden forest when he felt a wave of dizziness come over him. He stood still for a minute until the feeling passed then kept on. He checked on the foals noted they were all fine and headed out of the forest. 

He was near Hagrids hut when he thought he saw a flash of red moving further up the hill. Shaking his head and concluding that he was seeing things he continued on towards the castle.

He was eating dinner with Draco and Hermione when a loud scream filled the hall. Every head turned to see Ginny Weasley stumbling through the door bleeding and bruised. Her clothes were torn and she was limping. 

‘I’ve been raped’ she sobbed as she collapsed onto the floor. 

Madame Pomfrey and Minerva rushed over to the red head. Poppy conjured a stretcher and she was gently lifted onto it before it floated from the hall and to the infirmary. 

Poppy examined Ginny and determined that she had been raped and beaten. She was given a sleeping draught and Minerva left the hospital to notify her parents. 

On the way to her office she had a sinking feeling that something wasn’t right. She pushed it aside and concentrated on the task at hand. 

She was jotting some notes down when Molly stepped through the floo and demanded to be taken to see Ginny. 

When she got to her daughters bedside and saw the state she was in the older redhead began screaming that it was Harry who had beaten and raped her.

He and Severus had planned this as payback for all the misunderstandings Ginny had been involved in.

Poppy intervened and told the woman to pipe down or she would be escorted from the hospital and not allowed back in until her daughter woke the next day. Molly only scowled at the Matron in response and continued to mutter under her breath. 

The Great hall was in a state of stunned silence. Harry had been staring at the spot where Ginny had fallen only minutes before. 

He had a twisting aching feeling in his gut and it wasn’t good. 

Severus noted Harry’s state and quickly ushered him from the hall and into their room. 

No words were spoken as Severus undressed Harry and put him into bed. He got the young man a glass of water and added a sleeping draught. He sent his Doe to Draco and Hermione and asked them to come to his rooms. 

Harry had drifted off to sleep and Severus left the pair to watch Harry while he went and spoke to Minerva. 

He felt physically sick at the thought that Harry would somehow be blamed for this. When he entered the office and saw Minerva’s expression he knew she was thinking the same thing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly causes a scene surprise surprise.

‘I don’t have a good feeling about this Minerva’ Severus stated when he entered the office 

‘That makes two of us’ the headmistress sighed

‘You know that Harry would never do something like that he hasn’t got it in him to deliberately hurt someone’ Severus murmured

‘Of course he wouldn’t he is as gentle as they come, Molly was raving about the both of you being in on it together payback for Ginny harassing Harry all the time. So its not only Harry that I am concerned about Severus its you as well.’ Minerva rubbed her eyes in frustration.

‘Is Harry alright?’ Minerva added 

‘He is asleep I gave him a draught Draco and Hermione are with him’ Severus replied. 

‘Probably best he gets a restful night because tomorrow could be a very long day. You do realize that if she accuses Harry I will have to tell the Minster?’ Minerva said with a sad expression etched in her face. 

‘I understand that Minerva and if comes to that I will not stop until I have proven his innocence’ Severus countered. 

‘I would expect nothing less Severus, go be with Harry and we will talk in the morning’ she answered. 

Severus left the office and went back down to the dungeons. He found Hermione and Draco laying either side of his lover arms draped over him. 

They looked up when he walked in and gave him a sheepish smile. 

‘He was mumbling in his sleep’ Draco offered by way of explanation

‘As long as you remember he is mine then we will have no problems’ Severus gave a small smirk to reassure the pair it was ok

He explained what he and Minerva had spoken about; both Draco and Hermione were livid to think that Molly thought he and Harry had anything to do with Ginny.

‘She probably did it to herself or got someone else to do it for her’ Hermione seethed. 

‘I have been thinking along the same lines Miss Granger but proving it will be another story.’ Severus replied

‘You would have to be sick in the head to do that to yourself’ Draco sneered. 

‘She isn’t in her right mind look at the things she has done in front of Harry, that definitely tells me she has a problem’ Hermione remarked 

‘We wont know anything until she wakes so the best thing we can do is get some rest and wait’ Severus sighed

After the pair had gone Severus changed and climbed in beside Harry he pulled the young man towards him and held on tight.   
It was lunchtime when Ginny woke the next day the first person she saw was her mother sitting beside her bed. 

‘How are you Ginny dear?’ Molly asked her daughter

‘Sore and tired’ she responded. 

At that moment Poppy appeared from her office and noticed that the young redhead had woken. 

‘Ah Miss Weasley you are awake?’ Poppy said as she waved her wand over the young girl. 

‘Who did this to you Ginny you need to tell me so they can pay for what they have done’ Molly said

Before Ginny had a chance to respond to her mother Poppy interrupted. 

‘I must inform the Headmistress that you have woken before you go any further Miss Weasley’ she said sternly as set sent her Patronus to Minerva

Molly glared at the Matron as she took Ginny’s hand and commenced her questioning again.

‘I have warned you once Molly either wait for Minerva or you will be asked to leave’ she remarked coldly. 

‘You cannot make me leave my daughter Poppy’ Molly growled

‘It is my hospital Molly what I say goes’ she replied in her no nonsense voice

Minerva arrived a short time later and took a seat near the bed. Poppy stood at the end of the bed. Molly shot dark looks at both women.

‘Before we commence Miss Weasley I must inform you that this conversation will be recorded as is required by the Ministry’ she removed a spherical globe from her robes and placed it on the bedside cabinet. 

‘This is a memory ball everything you tell us will be placed in here as a memory then the minister will be able to observe the conversation should the need arise’ Minerva explained. 

‘You may begin Miss Weasley’ Minerva added. 

‘I was walking down near Hagrids hut yesterday afternoon getting some fresh air. I was just near the edge of the forest when someone grabbed me from behind and dragged me further in behind some trees. 

He forced me onto the ground and started punching me; he ripped my shirt and fondled my breasts. He sat over my stomach while he took my jeans and underwear off, he undid his zipper and pulled his penis out and shoved it in me.

He covered my mouth while he raped me saying if I screamed he would hit me again. So I didn’t do anything I was so scared. He said it was payback for everything I had done to him and for threatening him in the hall on Halloween. 

Minerva felt physically ill when she heard Halloween mentioned she knew what was coming next and there was nothing she could do.

It was Harry he raped me and beat me up in the forest, said if I told anyone he would do it again’ she sobbed into her hands. 

‘I want him arrested and charged with rape’ Molly shouted. 

‘ I will contact the Minister Molly and go from there you need to be very sure Miss Weasley before I contact him that it was Harry that committed the offence against you’ Minerva eyed the girl carefully

‘Why would she lie about something like this Minerva, how can accuse her of lying’ Molly fumed. 

‘I am not accusing anyone Molly I am simply asking your daughter to be quite certain before I inform the Minister’ she replied and left the room. 

Kingsley was working in his office when the floo flared and Minerva appeared in the flames. 

‘Afternoon Minerva what can I do for you?’ Kingsley asked

I have an urgent matter at the school that requires your attention Minister. Ginny Weasley has been attacked and she is accusing Harry as being the culprit.’

Kingsley almost choked on his tea. ‘I’ll be right there Minerva’ he replied. 

‘Before you do Minister is Arthur at work today?’ she queried

‘Yes he is’ he replied

‘Might be best if you inform him I do not believe that Molly has’ Minerva answered 

‘I’ll collect him and meet you in your office’ He rose from his chair and went to find Arthur Weasley. 

The two men stepped from the fireplace and into the office 20 minutes later Minerva led them down to the infirmary. 

Molly had a look of indignation on her face when she saw her husband walk in with the Minister and Minerva. The headmistress concluded that Molly hadn’t bothered to tell her husband about Ginny and she wondered why. 

‘Molly why didn’t you tell me about this’ Arthur asked not hiding his annoyance.

‘There wasn’t time Arthur I had to be here for Ginny’ she snapped 

Kingsley stepped forward and stood next to the bed. ‘Now Miss Weasley I need you to tell me what happened even though the Headmistress has recorded your story in a memory ball I need to do the same so there are no discrepancies’ he explained removing another memory ball from his robes.

‘Surely this is unnecessary Minister she has already told Minerva everything’ Molly snipped. 

‘It’s the law Molly’ he replied. 

‘Now Ginny I need you to tell me again what happened’ 

Ginny recounted the incident again all the while Molly was holding her hand, the woman’s gaze did not leave Ginny’s the entire time, Minerva had a feeling that it had been rehearsed and Molly wanted to make sure Ginny didn’t falter. 

When she had finished Kingsley took the ball and placed it back into his robes. 

‘You are going to arrest that little bastard aren’t you?’ Molly snarled. 

‘I am going to speak to Harry yes’ he replied in a calm voice. He felt anything but calm

‘I demand that you arrest him for what he did to my daughter’ she shouted

‘I will get his side of the story first Molly and make my decision then’ Kingsley replied.

‘Let him get away with more to the point’ she sneered

‘I will do my job Molly’ he said sternly shooting a warning glance at the woman. 

Kingsley and Minerva left the hospital and walked to the Great Hall. 

Harry was eating lunch with his friends when Kingsley and the Headmistress entered the hall and walked towards him. Severus was on his feet and by Harry’s side in seconds. Draco and Hermione took each of Harry’s hands and held tight.

‘Harry I have just spoken to Ginny Weasley she has accused you of raping and beating her in the forbidden forest yesterday afternoon. You will accompany me to the Ministry and be interviewed in the matter’ Kingsley explained. 

‘I didn’t do anything to her Minister she is lying, its her that has been giving me a hard time. You cant honestly think I would do something like that’ he began to sob. 

‘I’m sorry Harry but I have no choice, you need to come with me and we will get this sorted.’ Kingsley was on the verge of tears himself as he led Harry from the hall. 

Back in Minerva’s office Kingsley and Harry stepped into the floo and disappeared in a flash of green flames. Severus, Draco and Hermione had followed them to the Headmistresses office. 

Hermione broke down and Draco wrapped his arms around her. Severus was in a state of shock and stared at the fireplace.

Minerva opened a glass cabinet and removed a bottle of Firewhiskey and 4 glasses. She poured the amber liquid into each and handed them out. She took a long swig and leant back in her chair. 

‘What are we going to do?’ she asked. 

‘We need to prove that the little bitch is lying Harry would never do something like that’ Hermione sobbed. 

Minerva told them about Molly’s reaction when Arthur walked in and when Kingsley explained she had to tell the story again. She explained that Molly had kept her gaze on Ginny the entire time.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Off to the Ministry Harry goes.

Kingsley led Harry into a small room at the Ministry. Harry waited while the Minister asked to Aurors to be present while he was being questioned. 

The three men entered the room the Aurors stood either side of Harry while Kingsley sat across from him. Another memory ball was produced and sat on the table next to the Minister. 

‘When you’re ready Harry I need to you tell me your movements yesterday afternoon between 5 and 7pm’ Kingsley explained. 

‘I went down the forest to check on the Unicorn Foals for Hagrid, he sent me a note at lunchtime asking me could I do it for him as he needed to go into Diagon Alley and wouldn’t be back until after dark. I am taking Care of Magical Creatures I help Hagrid with them sometimes. 

My last class finished at 5 I put my bag in my room and went down to the forest. I checked on the foals made sure they were alright then headed back to the castle for dinner.’ Harry recounted.

‘Did you see anyone on your way there or on the way back Harry?’ Kingsley asked. 

‘I thought I saw a flash of red as I was walking up the hill but figured I was seeing things and kept going’ he replied. 

‘Ginny claims that you grabbed her from behind dragged her into the forest, pushed her to the ground and punched her. She says you then ripped off her clothes and proceeded to rape her saying that if she screamed you would hit her again. 

The rape was payback for her threatening you in the hall on Halloween. She said you told her that if she was to tell anyone what had happened it would be worse next time.’ Kingsley told a very pale Harry.

‘She tried to perform oral sex on me in the hall using the notice me not spell. I found out it was her and she told me she would make me pay for yelling at her in front of everyone and calling her a slut’ Harry fumed

The Minister looked gravely at Harry something about this didn’t feel right but he didn’t know what it was. 

‘Harry would you consent to showing me your memory of yesterday afternoon?’ Kingsley asked carefully. 

‘If it will prove I had nothing to do with this then be my guest’ Harry said coldly. 

Kingsley left the room and sought some forms from his office for Harry to sign saying he was giving them permission to extract a memory for legal purposes. 

Harry signed the form and extracted the memory from his temple. Kingsley had brought in a pensieve Harry dropped the silvery threads into the oval shaped dish. 

The Minister waved his wand over the liquid and the memory became a hologram. Harry gasped in shock when he saw what the memory showed. Ginny was pinned beneath him while he raped and beat her.

‘No that can’t be right’ Harry muttered

‘I didn’t do that I know I didn’t do that, Kingsley you know I would never do anything like that’ Harry pleaded as tears rolled down his face. 

‘Harry memories don’t lie, I’m sorry but you are going to have to be held here at the Ministry until I can investigate this further’ Kingsley’s voice was quiet. 

Harry sobbed into his hands his shoulders shaking from the force. Kingsley turned to the two Aurors that remained beside Harry. 

‘I need to go to Hogwarts and talk to Minerva stay with Harry, no one is to enter this room until I return’ he instructed. 

‘Yes Minister’ one of the men replied. 

Kingsley left the room and walked towards his office and huge weight felt like it was going to crush him.

He didn’t want to believe what the memory had shown. Harry was one the kindest people he knew it wasn’t possible that he would do anything that cruel to anyone.

He walked into the fireplace and as he threw powder he called for Hogwarts. He stepped into Minerva’s office to find it was empty. He left through the door and wound his way down to the Infirmary. 

Minerva, Poppy and the Weasleys were gathered near Ginny’s bed. He cleared his throat to announce his presence, when head turned he continued. 

‘Minerva I need to speak with you privately’ he said in a deadpan voice. 

‘Certainly Minister’ she replied moving around him and walking out into the hallway. 

‘Where is Severus Minerva he needs to hear this as well’ Kingsley asked

‘He will be in his rooms he has a class’ the Headmistress supplied.

‘It may need to end early then’ he stated. 

Minerva sent her Patronus to the potions room telling Severus he was required urgently. 

‘It isn’t good I take it Minister’ Minerva asked quietly

‘I’m afraid not Minerva, but I need to explain to both you and Severus; he is Harry’s partner and has a right to know. 

Molly Weasley had left her daughters side when the Minister and Headmistress left the room. She hid behind the entrance to the hospital and listened to what was being said a few steps away.

Severus saw the silver cat make its way to his desk and shuddered in fear. It whispered to him that he was needed urgently. He dismissed the class and raced towards the infirmary. 

He turned the corner and saw the Minister for Magic standing with Minerva and knew it wasn’t good news.

‘Thank you for coming so quickly Severus’ I have spoken to Harry, he offered to show me his memory to prove his innocence, unfortunately it only proved his guilt. The memory clearly showed Harry raping and beating Ginny Weasley’ he explained gravely. 

‘Where is he now?’ Severus asked evenly

‘At the Ministry he will be held there until this had been investigated’ Kingsley answered. 

‘I need to see him’ Severus looked at the Minister with a cold hard stare

‘I’m afraid that isn’t possible at the moment Severus’ Kingsley replied

That was all Molly had needed to hear in a split second she had grabbed her bag and rushed from the room. Poppy came into the room from her office in time to see the woman flee from the room. 

The redheaded woman dashed past the Minister, Minerva and Severus but said nothing. With a sinking feeling Minerva walked back into the room and found Poppy near the Weasley girls bed.

‘Where was your mother going in such a hurry Miss Weasley?’ Minerva inquired. 

‘Just to get some fresh air’ Ginny answered. 

Poppy ushered them into her office and closed the door Severus cast a silencing charm. 

‘Molly was listening at the door’ she explained. 

‘I was busy in here, by the time I noticed what she was doing it was too late she had grabbed her bag and was gone’ the Matron added. 

Kingsley shook his head and sighed. 

‘I know where she has gone’ he said

He rushed from the room and over to the infirmary’s fireplace calling for the Ministry as he left.

‘Madam you need to step away from this door and calm down’ one of the Aurors was saying as Kingsley arrived at the Ministry.

‘Molly do what he says or there will be consequences’ Kingsley growled.

‘He ruined my daughter he stole her innocence no one will want her now, he has destroyed her life’ Molly screamed. 

Harry scoffed at the use of the word innocence; Ginny Weasley was anything but innocent in that respect. It was well known around Hogwarts that she offered it to any willing male who looked at her the right way.

‘You think this is a joke you little bastard taking a young girls purity like that’ Molly screeched. 

‘Molly you need to leave now or end up in a holding cell, which is it going to be?’ Kingsley was in no mood to be trifled with. 

She turned on her heel and stormed from the room.

‘Everyone will know what you have done’ she bellowed disappearing into the fireplace. 

‘Sorry Minister she came out of nowhere then started pounding on the door yelling and screaming’ one of the men explained.

‘Its fine Riley’ Kingsley answered. 

‘Are you alright Harry?’ the Minister asked as he entered the room and took a seat. 

‘I’m fantastic being accused of something I didn’t do makes me feel on top of the world’ he snapped. 

‘Of course I am not alright, my life has crumbled before my eyes, I will lose the one good thing that has happened to me in a long time all because of that lying manipulating bitch’ Harry clenched his fists in anger.

‘I spoke to Severus and Minerva Harry, the first thing Severus asked was could he come and see you, that doesn’t sound like someone who is planning on turning their back on you’ Kingsley said gently. 

‘He will, no one will want to be associated with a rapist’ he said sounding detached. 

‘I give you my word that I will get to the bottom of this Harry, for what its worth I don’t think you did this, but I have no proof that says otherwise. I am going to Hogwarts tomorrow to talk to Hagrid about the note he sent you.’ The Minister said. 

Harry didn’t respond he just sat staring at his hands, he felt numb he wanted to curl up in a ball and never wake up.

He was moved into the holding cell and two Aurors kept guard outside. Harry curled into a ball on the bed and began to sob. His only hope for the moment was that his heart would give out so he didn’t have to face the prospect of Azkaban. 

Back at Hogwarts Severus and Minerva told a distraught Hermione and Draco the news they had feared was coming. Neither believed he was capable of such a heinous act, even after Minerva had explained what the memory had revealed. 

‘Memories can be tampered with’ Hermione sobbed

‘Didn’t Slughorn tamper with his memory in 6th year make it look different to what really went on?’ Draco interjected. 

‘Yes he did but this is different, Professor Slughorn only distorted his memory, the memory Harry gave the Minister showed no evidence of tampering’. She explained.

‘I’m not giving up on Harry he is like a brother to me, I am going to find out what that rotten bitch has done’ Hermione seethed as she fled from the office.

‘She’s right, we can’t give up, Harry is like my brother too and Uncle Sev is my Godfather so I’ll do everything I can.’ Draco added and he too left. 

‘Who would have ever thought Draco Malfoy would be protecting Harry or thinking of him as a brother’ Minerva remarked. 

‘He cares Minerva they both do’ Severus replied.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and George want to help.

Kingsley had sent Minerva a letter asking her to make sure Hagrid was in her office at 11am that morning so he could be questioned about the note he has sent to Harry. 

He had been down to the holding cell and checked on Harry, he tried to talk with him offer some form of reassurance but Harry remained silent and curled in a ball. 

After breakfast Minerva made her way down to Hagrids cottage she thought it best to speak with the half giant in person. He cared a great deal for Harry and she wasn’t sure how he would receive the news of Harry’s arrest. 

‘Morning Professor McGonagall’ Hagrid said cheerfully when he opened the door.

‘Morning Hagrid may I come in?’ She asked politely

‘Of course Professor’ the giant answered moving back to allow the woman to enter. 

The giant man poured the headmistress a cup of tea and sat down across from her. 

‘I don’t know if you heard about what happened to Ginny Weasley Hagrid?’ Minerva inquired. 

‘Yes I did horrible thing to happen’ he replied although slightly confused as to why the Headmistress was telling him. 

‘Harry has been arrested in relation to the incident Ginny claims it was he who raped her, he showed the Minister a memory and it revealed he had indeed been the one.’ Minerva said sadly. 

‘Harry he would never hurt anyone Professor she must be lying, you know she has always been overly fond of him, he did tell me about the things she has been doing to him, but he would never….’ Hagrid couldn’t finish the sentence he was so distraught.

‘I don’t believe he is guilty either Hagrid, that’s why I am here. Harry told the Minister that you sent him a letter the day before yesterday asking him to check on the Unicorn Foals as you had business in Diagon Alley’ Minerva explained. 

‘I didn’t send Harry a note Professor and I haven’t been into the Alley for a long while. The day before yesterday I was in the forest visiting Grawp, he is still having a bit of trouble settling after the war so I go and keep him company’ 

‘Harry said a 3rd year Hufflepuff boy handed him a note during lunch asking him to check on the foals’ Minerva said. 

‘I had third years for Care of Magical Creatures but I don’t remember giving anyone a note I don’t even remember writing a note for that matter’ Hagrid replied his brow furrowed in confusion. 

‘Harry isn’t one to lie Hagrid so it adds to my theory that something isn’t right about this and someone is trying to make Harry pay for a crime he didn’t commit. Now the Minister wishes to see you in my office at 11 so you can tell him what you have told me’ Minerva sighed. 

‘Anything for Harry Professor you know how much he means to me, How is Professor Snape taking all this, I know he and Harry are together’ Hagrid asked. 

‘As well as can be expected, he isn’t allowed to see Harry that’s making things harder for him’ she said soberly.

‘I’ll see you in my office Hagrid thank you for the tea’ she added and left the cottage.

When the Professor had gone Hagrid sat in silence trying to remember if he had written a note to Harry and if so why he couldn’t recall doing it. 

Hagrid made his into the castle and up to the Headmistresses office just before 11am.

He had spent that time searching his hut for any remnants of parchment that may have give him a clue as to the note he didn’t know he had written.

He replayed the lesson that day with the 3rd years and couldn’t recall anything out of the ordinary happening. Nor could he picture the young lad that Minerva had said delivered the note to Harry. 

The giant felt pangs of guilt as he thought that the note was what had lured Harry to the forest in the first place. 

He knocked gently on the door and waited for a response. He heard the Headmistress call for him to enter and he stepped into the large room. 

‘Minister, Professor’ Hagrid bowed his head slightly.

‘Thank you for coming Hagrid, Minerva has explained to that you’ve told her everything you know, but I will need you to go through it once more for legal reasons I hope you understand’ Kingsley said kindly. 

‘Whatever I can do to help I will Minister Harry means a lot to me it breaks my heart to think someone would think he was capable of hurting anyone’ Hagrid sniffed trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. 

Kingsley sat down and gestured for Hagrid to recount his tale. When the giant had finished Kingsley thanked him and Hagrid left the office. 

‘What do you think Minister?’ Minerva asked 

‘We need to find the student who gave Harry the note see what he can tell us after that we can work on a way to prove Harry had no part in this’ he replied

‘You believe his in innocent then?’ Minerva said with more sternness than she intended.

‘Yes, more so after Molly Weasley’s performance at the Ministry and the fact she was listening to our conversation I might need to have a word with Arthur get him to keep Molly out of the way.’ 

‘I agree with you there something about her doesn’t sit right with me. On another note I will talk to Pomona and gather the 3rd year Hufflepuffs together and find the student who gave the note to Harry’ Minerva said. 

‘Let me know what you find out, I will head back to the Ministry and talk to Arthur’ Kingsley rose from his seat and went to the fireplace. 

‘Give Harry our love’ Minerva said softly

‘I will Minerva’ he returned. 

Arthur Weasley had not been able to concentrate on anything that morning. 

The hospital was getting too much with the constant whisperings between his wife and daughter, so he thought that coming into work would help. So far it hadn’t. <

Kingsley walked into the staffroom to find Arthur sitting at the table a mug in his grasp. 

‘Arthur might I have a word?’ he asked pouring himself a cup of coffee

‘Yes Minister’ he replied

‘I don’t know if you have heard but Harry was brought into the Ministry yesterday he has been questioned and we are keeping him here until this matter has been sorted. He volunteered to show his memory in order to profess his innocence. 

It showed exactly what your daughter has accused him of. When I went to Hogwarts to inform Minerva and Severus Molly was listening at the door. 

When she heard that Harry had been brought to the Ministry she arrived here and caused quite a scene. 

I understand that you and your wife are upset about this Arthur but she can’t come in here and throw around accusations like she was regardless of what she thinks Harry is entitled to a fair hearing’ 

‘I will talk to my wife Kingsley what good it will do I don’t know. For what’s it worth I don’t think Harry did this.' 

I do not approve of Ginny’s behaviour and certainly believe that her and Molly know more then they are letting on' he said sadly. 

‘I do not think he is guilty either Arthur but proving thinking it and proving it are very different things’ he replied. 

‘I am staying with George at the moment I will talk to him, we will both help in anyway we can. It saddens me to think of Harry locked up’ he sighed. 

‘That will be greatly appreciated Arthur, if you could maybe listen out for anything Ginny and Molly might say about this it might help’ Kingsley gave him a slight smile. 

Kingsley left the staffroom and went back to his office. He sat staring for the longest time, trying to come up with a reason why the Weasleys women might be involved. 

He considered talking to Harry again, but it seemed a wasted thought he had tried three times and the young man hadn’t said a word. 

He decided that when he went back to Hogwarts he would talk to Harry’s friends see if they could shed some light on the why of the matter. 

The 3rd year Hufflepuffs were gathered in their common room after dinner that evening with Professor Sprout and the Headmistress. It was announced at the feast they were to retire straight to the common room. 

‘During the Care of Magical Creatures class Professor Hagrid asked a student from this house to deliver a note to Harry Potter in the Great Hall.'

'Now as you may have heard Harry is in some trouble and we need to know whom that student was.’ Minerva explained. 

‘You will not be in any sort of trouble we just need to know’ Professor Sprout added. 

A boy raised his hand tentatively and cleared his throat. 

‘I gave the note to Harry Professor Sprout’ he squeaked

‘Thank you for coming forward Mr. Bailey you will need to come to my office’ Minerva said gently as she could see the boy was scared. 

‘Can you tell me what happened during your class with Professor Hagrid?’ Minerva asked once they were seated. 

‘We were learning about Hippogriffs, it was nearly the end of class when Professor Hagrid pulled a note from his pocket and asked me to give it to Harry.’ He answered. 

‘Did he say anything else before he gave you the note?’ she asked. 

‘He sort of went quiet for a few seconds then shook his head, that’s when he gave me the note, he didn’t say anything else though’ the young boy said helpfully

‘What do you mean he went quiet?’ Pomona asked

‘He looked like he had forgotten something or was confused for a few seconds, then he started talking again so no one worried about it’ he mused

‘Alright thank you Mr. Bailey you may return to your dormitory’ Minerva smiled. 

‘Was that any help to you Minerva?’ Pomona asked

‘I cant be sure yet, first thing in the morning I will be looking for that note.’ She replied. 

Arthur walked into Georges shop that evening and went in search of his son. George was sitting in his office sorting through boxes of products. 

‘Hi dad’ he smiled when Arthur entered the room. 

‘Hello George, I need to have a word with you, it seems we have a problem and I might need your help’ from the look on his fathers face George knew it wasn’t good. 

Arthur took a seat and filled his son in on what had been happening. By the finish George was shaking with fury. 

‘Can we see Harry?’ he asked hopefully. 

‘No son we can’t and even if we could I don’t think he would talk to us’


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things take a turn for the worse.

Harry tossed and turned as images of the memory filled his mind. Everything was in slow motion every detail of the memory plaguing his head. He woke with a scream sitting upright breathing heavily.

‘Mr. Potter you alright?’ Brett one of the Aurors asked concerned. 

Harry didn’t answer he just sat staring at the wall in front of him his breathing ragged

It was his breathing that worried the Auror the most, he sent off his Patronus to inform the Minister. While he was waiting he opened the door and sat beside the young man talking softly. 

By the time Kingsley arrived Harry was shaking violently and his breathing was laboured. 

He crouched in front of Harry and looked into the boys’ eyes. 

‘Harry its Kingsley can you tell me what’s going on?’ 

When he got no response he turned to Brett

‘What happened’? He asked the Auror

Brett explained that Harry had been tossing and turning then sat upright screaming. He said he tried to ask him if he was ok but got nothing then he had started to shake and breath heavily. 

Within in minute Harry’s shaking a worsened and he was struggling for breath. 

‘We need to get him to St Mungo’s now, apparate to Hogwarts and let Professor McGonagall know tell her to meet us there’ he instructed.

He gathered Harry in his arms and rushed to the floo network. Arriving at the Wizard Hospital Kingsley went straight to the desk and told the Mediwitch what had happened. She took them straight through to the emergency ward and called for a healer.

A banging on her office door brought Minerva out of a pleasant slumber. She groggily walked into the darkened room cursing whoever was making such a racket and opened the door. 

‘Sorry for the intrusion Headmistress but its urgent Harry Potter has been taken to St Mungos the Minister needs you to come right away’ the young man said hurriedly.

‘I’ll meet you there’; she shut the door abruptly and hurried into her rooms to get dressed.

She sent her Patronus to Severus telling him to get to St Mungos quickly and to inform Draco and Hermione. 

The Potions Master was staring into the fire when the silver cat appeared before him. When he heard the message he grabbed his robe and quickly sent his doe to Draco telling him what happened and to wake Hermione.

Hermione stumbled out of bed and opened the door to find Draco standing there fully clothed. ‘Harry’ she gasped. 

'He has been taken to St Mungo’s Uncle Sev and Professor McGonagall are already there we need to get going’ he explained. 

Severus rushed in the door of the hospital and found Minerva and Kingsley sitting in the small waiting room. 

‘What happened?’ he panted

Kingsley explained what had happened before the Auror sent for him and what happened when he arrived. 

‘The Healer is with him now they are running some tests to find out what’s going on’ Minerva reassured Severus. 

Hermione and Draco rushed in a moment later and joined the rest in the waiting room. Draco put his hand on his godfathers arm and gave it a gentle squeeze. 

There was silence the only sounds that could be heard was the bustling in the foyer. 

Each lost in their own thoughts but all fearing the same. Harry had been pushed too far and now his health had suffered. 

The Healer came out over an hour later. 

‘He is in a severe state of shock and has withdrawn into himself. The Minister explained what happened and I believe the trauma was too much for him to deal with. <

'He has retreated to where he thinks its safe. We have got him under heavy sedation; I think he will lapse into a coma before too much longer simply to protect himself’ The Healer said soberly.

‘Can we sit with him’? Severus asked. 

‘Yes I have him in a private room so you can have some time with him. Please remember to remain calm he is very unwell’. The healer motioned for them to follow him into the wards. 

Poppy bustled into the hospital wing the next morning to find Molly and Ginny Weasley bent over a copy of the Daily Prophet. 

‘Rushed to St Mungo’s’ Molly scoffed

‘More like he couldn’t handle the guilt after what he did to me’ Ginny said smugly

Poppy bristled at the comments and decided it was high time they both got the hell out of her Infirmary. 

‘Right Miss Weasley your injuries are healing nicely you may return to your normal activities today’ said Poppy hiding a grin.

‘Surely she needs more time before facing everyone’ Molly snapped 

‘Medically she is fine Molly, if you think her mental health has suffered then by all means contact a mind healer’ the Matron replied curtly

Molly muttered something under her breath and proceeded to help Ginny get dressed.

Poppy was watching them out the corner of her eye while making the bed nearest Ginny’s when she saw the girl hand her mother what looked to be a folded piece of parchment. Molly put in the handbag she carried and continued helping her daughter. 

When they were gone Poppy walked over the bed to remove the sheets. On the bedside cabinet she saw that days paper and the headline that was the cause of the whispering. Harry had been rushed to St Mungo’s the previous evening.

Severus had fallen asleep in the chair holding Harry’s hand when he woke with a start. A young Mediwitch had entered the room to check on Harry. 

She gave Severus a warm smile then went about her business. 

‘Let me know if you need anything’ she said as she left the room. 

Severus nodded in reply then looked over at his young lover. 

‘Morning love’ he said kissing Harry’s forehead

Hermione and Draco had gone in search of coffee and had just come into the room when they heard Severus talking. 

For a fleeting moment they thought Harry had woken. 

Draco handed his Godfather a cup and sat down on the other side of Harry’s bed.

‘Do you think he will wake Uncle Sev?’ Draco asked

‘I don’t know Draco he is very scared so has gone to a place in his mind where he cant be hurt it will take time how much I am unsure’ Severus sighed 

Minerva came into Harry’s room with a copy of the Daily Prophet in her hand. She had stayed in the waiting room for most of the night to give Severus time with Harry. 

‘Thought you should see this’ she said handing the Potions Master the paper. 

Severus read the headline and grimaced. 

‘How did they find out he was here?’ he asked Minerva

‘Reporter was being treated for an ailment when Kingsley brought Harry in’ Minerva replied. 

‘They overheard what the healer told us couldn’t resist making a story out if it’ she frowned. 

‘Wouldn’t pass up a chance to write something about Harry’ Hermione growled. 

‘Kingsley is dealing with it at the moment. I have to return to Hogwarts, I will make an announcement during breakfast about Harry Severus if you agree.’ Minerva said gently. 

‘Probably best’ he replied. 

‘There is an Auror coming to stay with Harry while we are at the school’ Minerva told them.

Severus was about to argue the point when Minerva interrupted him.

‘I heard from Poppy Severus she has discharged Ginny Weasley so it might be prudent to see how she reacts in your class this morning especially without Harry present’ 

‘When the Auror arrives I will return to Hogwarts’ he muttered.

Minerva, Hermione and Draco left the room and went back to the castle. Severus stayed by Harry’s side waiting for the Auror guard to arrive. 

‘I know you are scared my love, but I need to you to come back to me I cant stand being without you’ Severus carded his hand through Harrys hair as he spoke.

He continued to talk to Harry in the hope that he could hear him. When the Auror arrived he kissed Harry gently and left for the castle. 

Ginny walked into the Great Hall to find Hermione and Draco deep in conversation with some of the others at the table. Sensing it was about Harry and the article in the paper she lingered nearby to catch was what was being said. 

Draco noticed her presence and cast a silencing charm around him and his classmates but not before calling the redhead a nosy bitch.

Slightly irked that she had been caught Ginny shrugged and sat down putting food on her plate. 

Breakfast was almost finished when the Headmistress tapped her glass and called for silence. 

‘If you have read the Daily Prophet this morning than you are aware that Harry Potter was taken to St Mungos last night. He is currently unconscious and under the care of very skilled healers. No one is allowed to visit him at the moment but I will pass on your well wishes all the same’ Minerva explained. 

‘He’s only pretending so he wont be thrown in Azkaban for what he did to me, cant handle being called a rapist guilt must be eating him alive’ Ginny announced. ‘That is quite enough out of you Miss Weasley 10 points from Gryffindor’ Minerva snapped.

Ginny shot the Headmistress a scathing look and left the hall. Minerva stood from her place at the table and walked over to where Draco and Hermione were seated. 

‘I wondered if you two would accompany me to Harry’s room there is something we need to find’ Minerva asked. 

The pair nodded and followed the Headmistress from the hall and to Harry’s room. Hermione said the password and walked into the small sitting room. 

‘What are we looking for Professor?’ Hermione inquired. 

‘Hagrid doesn’t remember writing Harry a note asking him to check the foals. Professor Sprout and I spoke to the young lad who gave Harry the note and it occurred to me that Harry might have put it in his bag.’ She surmised.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We welcome back a less than ethical reporter.

Molly Weasley sat in the crowded café and waited for her guest to arrive. The idea came to her after she read the article in the Prophet about Harry. Its time the magical world found out what their precious saviour is really like she thought smugly.

A woman with bleach blonde hair sat down across from Molly and smile showing lipstick-covered teeth. 

‘Thank you for meeting me Ms Sweet’ Molly smiled 

‘My pleasure anything for a story’ she smirked. 

‘You will really like this story then’ Molly said 

The blonde took out her pad and quill it flew across the page as Molly told her all about the Saviour of the Wizarding world and what he was really like. By the time she had finished the blonde was grinning madly.

‘The readers are going to love this, it will sell like hot cakes’ she beamed. 

‘Don’t forget the agreed price for this juicy story will you’ Molly said with fake sweetness.

‘Of course not’ replied the blonde as she handed Molly a drawstring pouch filled with gold. 

Molly snatched it away and chuckled to herself as the woman left the café. They were going to make a lot of money out of this.

Hermione had gasped when she saw that Harry’s bag had been emptied all over the floor. Draco and Minerva had rushed in to see what the problem was. 

‘Someone has been through his bag’ Hermione exclaimed.

‘What makes you think that?’ Minerva asked quizzically.

‘Harry never leaves his bag like this, he always leaves it packed neatly unless he’s doing homework or something’ Hermione answered. 

‘Ever since he has been with Uncle Sev Harry has been really organised and neat. Almost as neat as me, but he never leaves things like this’ Draco added.

Hermione lowered herself to the floor and searched for the note she placed things back in his bag as she was going. After shaking out all his textbooks and searching the inside of his bag twice no note had been found. 

Draco looked in the drawers in Harry’s room but still nothing. 

‘How would anyone get in without the password?’ Draco asked

‘Wouldn’t be hard cast the notice me not spell wait til Harry is inside then sneak in behind him or do the same but just listen for the password then sneak in later on when he isn’t here.’ Hermione mused. 

‘I will take his bag with me and keep it in my office’ Minerva said. 

They exited the room and Minerva cast her wand over the door sealing the room and preventing anyone from getting inside. Draco and Hermione went to their potions class early and told Severus about Harry’s bag having been searched. Draco asked his godfather if Harry might have inadvertently left the note in his rooms. 

As there was time before the class started they went in and checked to see if it had been left there, finding nothing they went back into the classroom and took their seats. 

Ginny walked into the classroom and took her seat. She smiled inwardly at the sight of the Potions Master he looked tired and worried. Serves the Dungeon Bat right she thought. 

When the class were seated and instructions on the board Severus spoke. 

‘Miss Greengrass would you work with Mr Malfoy today please in Mr Potters absence.’

‘Yes Professor’ Daphne replied and moved her belongings over to Draco’s table.

‘Who am I supposed top work with Professor?’ Ginny whined. 

‘You will work on your own today Miss Weasley’ he replied coldly. 

The redhead scowled and muttered under he breath. She deliberately took her time getting the ingredients and attempted to copy what Draco and Daphne were doing, which only resulted in her cauldron exploding in her face. 

’10 Points from Gryffindor for cheating Miss Weasley’ Severus growled. 

‘You’re only doing that because your precious fuck buddy is in trouble’ she snarled. 

Draco launched himself from his seat and had his wand pointed at Ginny’s face. 

‘You. Ever, say. Anything. Like. That. About. Harry or Professor Snape again I will take you apart’ he sneered. Showing the redhead some of the old Draco Malfoy.

‘He can’t be allowed to get away with doing that to me’ she screeched. 

‘Mr Malfoy is only defending Mr. Potter in his absence as he cant do it for himself’ Severus growled. 

‘Detention and 20 points from Gryffindor’ he added.

Ginny pushed her cauldron from the table and sent it crashing to the ground. She picked up her bag and stormed from the room. 

By the end of the day the whole school was talking about what Ginny had said in front of Professor Snape. Most were surprised she hadn’t been hexed or cursed. Everyone knew how much the Potions Master cared about Harry. 

When Hermione and Draco stepped into the Great Hall for dinner they noticed Ginny had a small band of followers sitting around her at one of the tables. 

They were all males and some had been rumoured to have already spent intimate moments in the redheads company. 

‘Wonder how many times she had spread her legs to get them on her side?’ Draco said in a disgusted voice. 

Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbott approached the table where Draco was and sat down beside him. 

‘How’s Harry?’ Neville asked

‘No change, Hermione and I are going back after dinner’ Draco replied

‘We wanted tell you something that Hannah heard in History of Magic’ Neville said with a slight frown. 

‘Ginny was saying that Harry doesn’t know what’s hit him yet and soon everyone will know what the Saviour of the Wizarding world is really like’ Hannah explained. ‘Most people ignored her which made angry but she kept going on about how she would come out on top and Harry will be left with nothing’ Hannah continued.

‘Which means she’s got something else planned for Harry’ Hermione growled.

‘What can we do to help?’ Neville asked

‘Keep an eye on her see what she gets up to, who she talks to especially in the common room. Neville do you no how to cast the notice me not spell?’ Hermione inquired as an idea formed in her mind. 

‘Not really but Hannah knows’ Neville said blushing. 

‘Come with me then and I’ll explain on the way’ Hermione walked with the pair and left the Great Hall. 

When they were close to Gryffindor Tower Hermione cast a silencing charm around the three of them and told Neville and Hannah what she had in mind. They agreed without question, as they wanted to help Harry.

Hermione left them to it and went back down the stairs to meet up with Draco. When they arrived at St Mungo’s Severus was already there sitting beside Harry holding his hand. 

‘Any change Uncle Sev’ Draco asked quietly. 

‘The Healer said they noticed he was crying and talking in his sleep today. Kingsley sat with him in case he woke they thought someone familiar would be better than a complete stranger.’ He said dejectedly.

‘That’s a good sign isn’t Professor?’ Hermione asked tearing up. 

‘Its not uncommon they tell me, but it doesn’t mean he will wake or that he is even aware of what he is doing’ Severus sighed. 

Draco looked at his Godfather and tears pricked at his eyes. 

‘Why don’t you go and get some sleep Uncle Sev you look exhausted’ Draco said gently. 

‘We will stay with him we promise’ Hermione added

Severus reluctantly agreed to leave his lovers side making the pair promise to notify him the second anything changed. 

‘The healer said to keep talking to him so he knows we are here. Tell him about school or anything it might help’ Severus said as he left the room. 

When he had gone Draco and Hermione pulled their chairs closer and held each of Harry’s hands in their own. They took turns telling him stories and everything he was missing out on at school. 

It was only when they told him how much they missed him and needed him back that the pair broke down and cried. 

Kingsley had just finished a fire call with Minerva about Harry when Arthur Weasley knocked on his door.

‘Morning Arthur what can I do for you?’ Kingsley asked

‘Have you seen the Prophet this morning?’ the redheaded man a look of grief on his face. 

‘Not yet but judging by the look on your face you have and it involves Harry.’ Kingsley replied feeling fear rising in his chest. 

Arthur handed him the folded newspaper and waited. 

Kingsley’s face contorted into something between fury and disgust.

‘How in the name of Merlin did they find out about this’ he raged

‘I think it may have been my wife’s doing Minister’ Arthur remarked

‘What do you mean Arthur?’ Kingsley asked quietly. 

Arthur explained that the previous evening George had visited the Burrow to collect some of my things for me. He told me that his mother was in a particularly good mood.

When he asked why she said something about the world finally knowing what their Saviour was really like. George took that to mean it was about Harry he left not long after and told me about it.

‘I saw the paper this morning and put two and two together. Molly must have talked to a reporter about this.’ he sighed 

‘George and I want to help Kingsley neither of us believe Harry did anything to Ginny and we are convinced that whatever plan she has Molly has a part in it.’ Arthur added.

Something occurred to Kingsley from his conversation with Minerva that morning. He gestured for Arthur to sit down and he explained how he and George might be able to help after all. 

Leaving the Ministers office Arthur sent an owl to his son asking him to meet him outside the Ministry when he finished work. They were paying Molly a visit. 

The Prophet landed on the table in front of the Headmistress and she let out a gasp of shock. Picking the paper up she skimmed the article about Harry. She looked over to where Ginny Weasley was sitting a look of satisfaction on her face. 

Rising from the table she went straight for the dungeons. Knocking sharply on the door she entered the room and found the Potions Professor at his desk.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daily Prophet anyone?  
> George gets sneaky.

Sipping a cup of tea Molly Weasley smiled now everyone would know just what their precious golden boy was like. Ginny would get attention she deserved after what he had done to her. A better life was on the Horizon for both of them and it was all thanks to Harry Potter. 

Hermione let out a shriek of rage when she read the front-page story. It was all there in black and white. 

Someone had spoken to a reporter and painted Harry in a not so flattering light. She knew exactly who had spoken to them and when the Auror guard arrived to stay with Harry that person was going to be in a world of pain. 

As Minerva left the dungeons she could hear the sound of glass breaking and great racking sobs. Severus had lost it when she showed him the article it was side that Minerva never thought she would see again. 

Inside the classroom Severus sank to his knees and howled. He sobbed and banged his fists on the ground. This was more than he could take, someone was destroying Harry’s life and he felt powerless to do anything about it.

Kingsley stood in Minerva’s office and hour later. He had told her of his conversation with Arthur Weasley that morning and what they had decided to do.

Minerva explained that Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbott had approached her at breakfast and filled her in on the plan Hermione had come up with the night before. 

Nothing was found when they searched the girls’ dorms or Ginny’s belongings. The only logical conclusion was that Molly had what they needed. 

The Headmistress added what Poppy had told her when Ginny was leaving the hospital. She agreed that it was a good idea of Kingsley’s to get George to visit Molly he had a very cunning mind. 

A third year Ravenclaw boy bent over the bowl of a toilet in the boys bathrooms when he had read the article in the Prophet at breakfast he had fled from the hall and shut himself in a cubicle. 

He knew that he would have to tell someone what he knew and soon. He liked Harry Potter and didn’t think he should be getting the blame for something he hadn’t done. No matter what the outcome he had to do what was right. 

He splashed his face with water took a deep breath and headed for his next class which happen to be with his head of house. He resolved that by the end of the lesson he would tell the Professor what he knew. 

It was unfortunate that the Professor was not in class that day. They had a substitute Professor. Henry figured he would have to tell someone else, but didn’t know whom. 

Severus’ patience was tested a lot that day especially in the 8th year Potions class. Ginny Weasley sat at the workbench with a smug look on her face. 

A copy of the article was sticking out of her Potions book Severus wanted to rip it from her and blast the thing to hell where it belonged. He kept his composure not wanting to give the redhead the satisfaction of seeing him lose it. 

Minerva had spoken to him at lunch giving him time to calm down and restore the classroom to its natural order. She explained the conversation with Kingsley and also Arthur and George Weasleys willingness to help. 

He in turn spoke to Draco and Hermione asking them to drop some subtle comments about the missing note and how it would be the key to proving Harry’s innocence. As they both wanted to see Ginny squirm they agreed to take part. 

‘Did you hear that the boy who gave Harry the note from Hagrid has been questioned by the Minister and Professor McGonagall’ Hermione said nonchalantly.

'Blaise told me it was a third year from Slytherin’ Draco replied. 

Severus watched out the corner of his eye as Ginny Weasley strained to hear what was being said. 

She left her bench at one time pretending to be collecting more ingredients, she lingered for a moment until Severus told her to get back to her seat and finish her work.

When the class was dismissed Ginny was the first one gone from the room. Draco and Hermione followed close behind. She went out into the courtyard that led up to the Owlery and figured she was sending her mother a letter.

During dinner she attempted to corner Blaise and ask him who the third year was that gave Harry the note. She sounded panicked and was quite pale. She did fire up when Blaise ignored her and kept on eating. 

Slumping down at another table she tried to think who it could have been. She had never seen what house the boy was from when she made Hagrid hand the note over.

She wasn’t close enough, and by the time she got to the Great Hall the boy had left and Harry already had the note. 

It had been a lucky that Harry went to his room after classes had finished before he left for the forest. Ginny had snuck in behind him and waited for him to leave before retrieving the note. 

She needed to find that Slytherin and wipe his memory. She had wiped the brainless oafs memory but if the kind went and told Hagrid he remembers being given the note then everything was bound to fall apart. 

George met Arthur outside the Ministry and together they apparated to the Burrow. A surprise visit was best they had decided, as Molly wouldn’t have the chance to hide anything. 

Both men entered the kitchen to find Molly at the sink. She jumped when she heard the footsteps behind her. 

‘George Arthur you didn’t tell me you were coming tonight, I would have cooked you some dinner had I known’ she smiled. 

‘I have just come to collect and few things from the shed Molly then George and I are eating out.’ Arthur said stiffly. 

‘I need some stuff from my room for the shop’ George grinned. 

He headed up the stairs before she could answer. He went into his parents’ bedroom and looked through some of the drawers where his mother often kept important things. Finding nothing he thought for a moment then an idea came to him. 

Closing the door quietly he tiptoed over to his sisters room and opened the door. He levitated the bed and removed the loose floorboard Ginny always hid things she didn’t want anyone to know about. 

Jackpot he said when he saw the note sitting on top of a photo of Harry he also found a quill the end had been chewed he took that as well. 

George put the note and quill in his pocket replaced the floorboard lowered the bed and left his sisters room. Grabbing boxes from his room the redhead walked back down stairs to the kitchen.

‘Got what I need so I’ll be off’ George said cheerfully 

‘Sure you won’t stay dear?’ Molly asked 

‘Another time mum, I better go and find dad’ he left through the back door and made his way over to his fathers shed. 

They left the Burrow and walked into the shop. George put the boxes down and turned on the lights.

‘Did you find it?’ Arthur asked his son

‘Yep sure did, it was in Ginny’s room under her bed.’ He took the note from his pocket and gave it to his father. ‘I also found this’ George showed his father the quill. 

‘I’ll give this to Kingsley in the morning hopefully they will be able to use it to clear Harry of any wrongdoing’ Arthur said with hope etched his voice. 

‘I wish we could see Harry’ George sighed. 

‘I spoke to Kingsley about it, he said he doesn’t think Severus would let us anywhere near Harry, I think he blames all of us for the state Harry is in and I can’t say I blame him. Arthur hung his head. 

‘Lets go and have something to eat and a glass of Firewhiskey’ George suggested

‘Sounds like a good idea’ Arthur agreed. 

Locking the shop up the two men walked the short distance towards the Leaky Cauldron. Both men trying to push away the feeling of guilt they both felt over Harry. 

Severus sat beside Harry caressing the side of his lovers face and relishing in the beauty that was Harry. 

‘You need to come back to me love, we know it wasn’t you and we are trying to find a way to prove that.’ Severus spoke quietly. 

‘I might have to give you extra homework and detention if you don’t wake soon. You know how grumpy I get when students miss lessons’ 

‘Don’t tell him that Uncle Sev he’ll never wake up’ Draco laughed from his seat.

‘You’re probably right there Draco’ Severus mused.

‘You need to wake up Harry so you can help Draco with his love life’ Hermione giggled. 

‘Do tell Miss Granger’ Severus smirked. 

‘Don’t you dare Hermione’ Draco blushed.

‘Like he doesn’t already know Draco you are his Godson.’ Hermione retorted.

‘If you are referring to Mr Zabini then yes I have noticed my Godson giving him wanton looks in class and in the Great Hall’ Severus chuckled at the look on the blondes face. 

‘You really need to wake up now Harry I refuse to accept dating advice from these two ingrates.’ Draco huffed.

‘I happen to be well versed in the area of dating thank you dear Godson.’ Severus smiled. 

‘Yes versed in dating Harry not versed in organising my love life’ Draco replied. 

Somewhere deep in the fortress of his mind Harry smiled at the antics going on around him. They really had no idea. 

Draco and Hermione left a short time later. Severus kicked off his shoes and climbed on to the bed beside Harry, he pulled him close and breathed in the scent that he loved so much. 

‘I don’t know where you are my darling Harry, but please know that nothing on this earth would make me love you any less I love you more with each passing moment. 

My future is with you I want to experience life with you Harry have a family with you.’ 

Severus saw tears fall from Harry’s eyes; he held on tighter and prayed to the gods that his love would soon come back to him. 

Draco was staring into space when he heard a knock on his door. When he opened it he saw Blaise Zabini. 

‘Wanted to see if you were alright’ he said.

Draco burst into tears Blaise moved towards the blonde and gathered him up in his arms. Shutting the door he led Draco into the sitting room. 

Lowering himself on to the sofa he held his friend and let him cry.

Draco cried himself to sleep in Blaises arms. The Slytherin summoned a blanket from the bedroom and draped it over himself and Draco, he kissed his head and closed his eyes.

The third year Ravenclaw boy named Henry lay in his bed staring at the curtains. Berating himself for not saying anything, he promised himself that tomorrow he would talk to Professor Flitwick at breakfast.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny is pushing her luck.

Arthur got to work early and went straight to the Ministers office. Kingsley was busy with some paperwork when Arthur knocked.

‘George found the note hidden in Ginny’s room’ Arthur started as he walked into the office.

‘Thank you Arthur I will get this to Minerva I am just writing a statement to the Prophet banning anymore stories about Harry being written’ Kingsley replied.

Arthur lowered his gaze feeling the guilt knowing it was his wife’s doing the article ever got printed in the first place. 

‘Oh George also found this as well’ Arthur took the quill form his robes and placed it on the desk. 

He left Kingsley to his work hoping that he and George had done some good. 

Hermione was contemplating her toast when an owl flew overhead and dropped a letter in front of her. 

It was from her parents asking about Harry, they had read the article in the Prophet and wanted to know if there was anything they could do for him. 

While she was reading the letter a thought popped into her mind and she gave a shriek of recognition. 

‘That’s it why didn’t I think of that before’ she scolded and exclaimed at the same time. 

Draco looked at her curiously. ‘What’s it?’ he asked cautiously not wanting to cause another shriek.

‘I know how Ginny got everyone to think it was Harry that raped her’ she whispered not wanting to be overheard. 

‘How?’ Draco was still confused

‘I have to go to the library come on I’ll need your help you too Neville’ it was more of command then a question. 

The trio rushed from the hall and headed for the library Hermione muttering under her breath along the way.

Finding a secluded spot towards the back of the library Hermione started pulling books from the shelves at a rapid pace. Draco and Neville were still bewildered by her actions but figured it was safer to just go along with it. 

‘Before the war I removed my parents memories of me, made them think they were from Australia. 

It was so Voldemort wouldn’t go looking for them. When I found them the ministry were able to restore their memories of me, and the life they lived in England. 

I think Ginny has done something like that to Harry planted a false memory inside his head so people would believe he raped her’ Hermione took a breath. Henry had moved outside the hall and waited when he saw Professor Flitwick leave the staff table and come in the same direction. When the small man appeared Henry tapped him on the shoulder.

‘Excuse me Professor Flitwick Sir?’ Henry spoke quietly.

‘Yes young Henry what can I do for you?’ Filius asked

‘I need to talk to you Sir its about Harry Potter I think I can help’ Henry stuttered

Filius looked as though he was going to faint.

‘Come with me Henry’ he directed

He led the young boy into a disused classroom and sealed the door. 

‘What’s this about helping Harry Henry?’ he asked sternly

The Ravenclaw explained what had happened and how it might help Harry.

‘We need to talk to the Headmistress Henry wait here’ 

Filius bustled from the room sealed the door again and went back to the hall to find Minerva. He spoke in low voice and Minerva asked that he bring the young boy to her office. 

As the two Professors left so did Ginny Weasley. Minerva noticed this and made sure she wasn’t seen once she had left the hall. Ginny searched everywhere but there was no sign of the Headmistress or Professor Flitwick. 

In the safety of her office Minerva conjured a chair and gestured for the young boy to sit down. 

‘All right Mr. Parker can you tell me what you told Professor Flitwick’ she asked kindly. 

‘Mitchell Reeves and I were on the second floor one night after Halloween. We were sort of snogging near one of the statues’ he blushed brightly but knew he had to keep going. 

Ginny Weasley was coming out of the girls’ bathroom and she saw us and I hid behind the statue so she wouldn’t see me. Mitchell went to leave and she grabbed his arm. When he tried to get her to let go she twisted it. 

She said that if he didn’t do what she said then the whole school would know that he was a sick little freak. He asked her what she wanted him to do.

She said that he had to meet her in the forbidden forest the next day before dinner. If he didn’t turn up she would find him and tell everyone. 

After she had gone I came out from behind the statue and we went back to the common room. 

I tried to talk Mitchell out of going but he said he had no choice. I was going to go with him but only follow so he didn’t know I was there.’ Henry took a deep breath and continued. 

'In Potions class on Monday I accidentally mucked up my potion, it was a sleeping one and I was knocked out for a while so I couldn’t go with Mitchell. 

By the time I woke up in the Infirmary and got back to the common room he was already there.’ Henry started to cry. 

‘He had blood all over his hands and they looked like they had bruises on them’ he sobbed. 

'I asked him if he went to the forest and he said he didn’t know what I was talking about.’ Henry sobbed harder. 

‘I didn’t know what to do, then when the Minister came and took Harry Potter away I knew something bad had happened.’ Tears poured from the boys’ eyes.

‘I read the article in the paper about Harry and knew that I had to tell someone, Harry saved all of us and I wanted to do something to save him’ head in his hands Henry cried loudly. 

Professor Flitwick moved over to Henry and placed his arm around the boys shoulder. 

‘That was a very brave thing you have done Henry Harry will be very grateful to you for helping him’ Filius soothed. 

‘I will talk to Severus and Poppy about the potion mishap, then contact Kingsley’ Minerva told the pair. 

Filius left the office with Henry. Minerva fire called the Minister. 

‘I was just about to fire call you myself Minerva’ Kingsley claimed when he saw Minerva in the flames. 

‘A young boy has just come to me with information about Harry, I thought you should know’ she explained. 

‘I’ll come through now, I have something to share with you as well.’ He stepped into the flames. 

Minerva told Kingsley what Henry had relayed to her and Professor Flitwick. He agreed that it was one of the answers they had been looking for. 

Before he could share what he knew there was a loud knock at the door. 

‘Enter’ Minerva called. 

Draco and Hermione rushed into the office panting and out of breath. 

‘I know how she made everyone believe it was Harry that hurt her’ Hermione panted. 

‘Explain Miss Granger’ Kingsley asked

‘She used a combination of the confundus and false memory charms it came to me when I was reading a letter from my parents. I removed their memories of me before the war to keep them safe. 

Ginny has placed a false memory inside Harry’s head, but has kept the memory of him going into the forest to check the unicorns, which makes think that she used more then one spell’ 

‘You might be on to something Miss Granger but proving it will be hard, Ginny won’t admit anything without a fight.’ Minerva stated. ‘I can speak to the Memory Restorer at the Ministry see if he can help. Does that mean that Hagrid was under a spell too?’ Kingsley inquired. 

‘I think he was under the Imperius curse from what Mr. Bailey said about Hagrid appearing confused for a moment before giving him the note.’ Minerva said gravely. 

‘That means that the other boy may have been imperiused as well?’ Kingsley replied not wanting to hear the answer.

‘I’m afraid it does Minister’ Minerva sighed. 

I will head back to the Ministry, but before I do Arthur and George Weasley did a little bit of investigating for me. 

They found the note from Hagrid to Harry hidden in Ginny’s room under her bed. They also found this quill.’ Kingsley handed both items to Minerva.

‘That’s Harry’s Quill’ Draco exclaimed. 

‘How do you know that Mr. Malfoy?’ Minerva asked 

‘On Halloween Harry lost his quill so leant him one of mine, he always chews the end of his and I remember telling him not to chew mine.’ Draco answered. 

Minerva inspected the end of the quill and found it had been chewed.

‘Why would Ginny have his quill?’ Kingsley asked slight befuddled. 

‘So she could blame him for something else no doubt’ Hermione said through gritted teeth. 

‘All quills have the magical signature of their owners. It doesn’t matter who uses it that signature will remain the same.’ Minerva explained. 

‘So Ginny took it to frame Harry for something else?’ Kingsley asked

‘It looks that way yes’ Minerva replied.

‘I will need to speak to both of the young boys later today Minerva’ Kingsley said as he disappeared into green flames. 

‘I need to speak with Poppy and Severus you two need to get to class, I will speak with you both later’ Minerva smiled. 

Hermione and Draco and left the office heading to the first class of the day. Hermione was thankful it wasn’t potions she wasn’t sure she could contain her anger near Ginny. 

Minerva spoke to Poppy and she confirmed that Henry was in the infirmary on Monday recovering from the effects of a sleeping draught. She told the Matron she would be at St Mungos and to send her Patronus if anything happened. 

Poppy allowed Minerva to use the floo in her office to travel to the hospital. The Headmistress thanked her and headed off. 

Poppy thought she saw a flash of red outside the entrance, she couldn’t be sure so continued on with her work.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ravenclaw to the rescue.

Severus woke with his arms still wrapped around Harry. He say up slowly and kissed his lover good morning. He was just getting his shoes on when Minerva appeared in the doorway. 

‘Morning Severus’ she smiled. 

‘Morning Minerva’ Severus greeted the witch. 

‘How is he?’ she asked 

‘No change, I slept beside him last night thought it might help if he could feel me, I was talking to him and he started to cry, but the Healers tell me its not uncommon.’ He sighed. 

‘Would you mind if I gave him a kiss Severus?’ she asked tentatively

‘Of course not Minerva I know how much you care for Harry’ he smiled slightly.

She walked over to the bed and placed a small kiss on Harry’s forehead. 

‘You need to come back to us Harry I cant stand seeing Severus not smiling’ she grinned. 

Minerva took a seat and explained to Severus about her early morning meetings. She could see that some of the weight was beginning to lift although the anger still remained. 

‘ I am having a meeting with both of the Ravenclaw boys later today Severus I would like you to be there?’ Minerva asked. 

‘I will be there Minerva I am heading back to Hogwarts as soon as the Auror guard arrives.’ He answered. 

‘I can stay with Harry Severus you head on back. Have a strong cup of coffee’ she smiled kindly. 

‘Thank you Minerva, I hate leaving him its like a part of me is missing.’

For the first time ever Minerva saw Severus Snape cry.

She soothed the Potions Master reminding him that they all loved Harry and would do anything they could to help. 

‘He knows you love him Severus, and he knows that you have a job to do even if it means being away from him. Take comfort in the fact that he is not alone.’ Minerva spoke gently. 

‘I have never loved anymore more than I love Harry, he is my whole world.’ Severus sniffed. 

‘I understand’ Minerva replied.

Severus kissed Harry goodbye and left the room. Minerva wiped a stray tear from her eye. Ginny Weasley would pay dearly for she had put Harry through Minerva would see to it.

Molly Weasley was sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast when the owl flew in and drooped letter on the table. It didn’t move so a reply was expected. 

It was from Ginny asking her to check that the note and quill were where they had been left. People were talking Hagrid had been to the castle and as well as the Minister.

Abandoning the letter Molly went upstairs and into Ginny’s room. She checked the hiding space and shouted in rage when it was empty save for a few trinkets that Ginny kept. 

Rushing back downstairs she quickly penned a reply to her daughter advising her the note and quill were gone, she had a fair idea who had taken them, but couldn’t prove it. A visit to her son was in order. 

Before letting the owl leave she wrote another letter and tied it to the creatures leg giving it instructions on where to go. 

The two Ravenclaw boys stood in the Headmistresses office wringing their hands. The minister for Magic was there with another man along with another boy from Hufflepuff they didn’t know Professor Hagrid was also present. 

‘Mr. Reeves do you remember anything that happened on Monday afternoon before dinner?’ the Minister asked kindly. 

‘No sir I don’t’ he whispered. 

Can you tell me about what Ginny Weasley said to you that night on the second floor?’ 

‘She said that if I didn’t do what she wanted then she would tell everyone I was a sick little freak’ tears pricked at the young boys eyes. 

‘She said I had to meet her near the forest, but I don’t remember going so maybe she changed her mind’ he added.

‘Ginny used a spell and then took away your memory of what happened’ Minerva explained. 

‘Why would she do that?’ he asked softly

‘Because she wanted to get Harry Potter into trouble’ Kingsley replied. 

‘This man here is going to help you remember what happened so Harry won’t be in trouble anymore’ Kingsley explained further. 

‘Will it hurt?’ Mitchell asked

‘No it wont hurt a bit, but if you’re worried you can hold my hand’ Minerva answered.

A man in dark blue robes stepped over to stand in front of Mitchell. 

‘My name is Ben and I’m going to wave my wand over your head to see if I cant bring back the memory you lost, all you need to do is close your eyes and stay still’ he smiled.

‘Ok’ Mitchell whispered. 

Ben ran his wand over the boy muttering words as he went. Mitchell stayed still and clutched Minerva’s hand tightly. 

When had finished he told Mitchell he could open his eyes. 

‘Did you find the memory’ he asked 

‘Yes I did Mitchell’ Ben said gravely.

‘Is it bad’ he quivered

I’m afraid it is Mitchell, now I need to do one more thing and this will all be over’ Ben told the young boy. 

‘What do you have to do?’ he asked cautiously

‘I need to take the memory from your head and put it in the pensieve so we can see it’ he replied. 

‘Professor Flitwick showed us that once’ he remarked. 

Ben extracted the memory from Mitchell and placed it in the silvery liquid. A wave of his wand and the memory became a hologram. 

Mitchell’s eyes widened at the sight before him and he began to sway, Hagrid was able to catch him before he hit the ground. 

‘I didn’t do that Professor I swear I didn’t do that’ he howled. 

‘Its all right Mitchell we know you didn’t do anything wrong you were under a spell’ Minerva said gently. 

‘You have been very very brave Mitchell and helped Harry as well by allowing us to watch that memory. Ginny Weasley is the one in trouble’ Kingsley consoled the boy. 

Ben escorted the Ravenclaw boys out of the office Minerva had contacted their parents and they would be arriving soon. 

‘Mr. Bailey is this the note that you got from Professor Hagrid?’ Minerva questioned handing the boy the note. 

‘Yes Professor it is’ he replied. 

Do you recognise the writing Hagrid?’ Minerva continued. 

The Hufflepuff handed the note to the giant and he gazed at it carefully.

‘That’s my writing Professor but I still don’t remember anything about it’ he sighed. 

‘With your permission Hagrid we would like to view your memory?’ Kingsley asked the giant.

‘By all means Minister’ Hagrid replied. 

As Hagrid didn’t have a wand the Minister extracted the memory and placed into the oval dish. 

It clearly showed Hagrid writing the letter, but it didn’t show who was in the room with him. It appeared that his eyes glazed over for a moment then he was right. 

The next thread showed Hagrid handing the note to the Hufflepuff student then walking back into his hut. 

Again his gaze seemed to become fixed for a few minutes then was normal again. 

‘Well Hagrid I think you may have been under the Imperius curse and I believe that it was Ginny Weasley who placed you under it with the intention of luring Harry down to the forbidden forest.’ Kingsley said shock coursing through him.

‘I hope you intend to give her the harshest punishment you can come up with’ Hagrid all but growled. 

‘She is definitely in a lot of trouble, if its proven that she used an unforgivable curse not once but three times she will be on her way to Azkaban. Kingsley frowned. 

‘Proving it will be another matter’ he countered.

‘I have an idea about that Minister, but I will need to speak to the parents of the Ravenclaw boys first’ she had that familiar look in her eye. 

‘Let me know what you have come up with Minerva’ Kingsley smiled. 

Minerva escorted the party out of her office and went in search of the boys and their parents. Poppy had let them use her office keep them away from prying eyes. 

Ginny Weasley had been lurking around the hallways Poppy had shooed her away but was almost positive that she would be back.

Minerva spoke to the parents of the two boys who were understandably angered by the actions of the Weasley girl. 

Mitchell’s parents were threatening to sue the Weasley’s for what they had put their son through.

Minerva agreed that it was a good idea. She explained her plan for uncovering the truth about what really happened. 

While they were hesitant at first Mitchell’s parents agreed that their son could be involved as long as he was protected. 

Henry insisted on being there and so his parents agreed as well. 

Kingsley explained that he and several Aurors would be in position and would let no harm come to either of the boys. 

Much to their delight he was recommending them both for awards of service to the school and bravery. 

Mitchells parents asked that the memory of the attack on the girl be removed from their sons mind after this was all over, he was far too young to cope with something of that magnitude even if he wasn’t at fault. 

Kingsley agreed and it was organised that he would be free of the memory once Ginny Weasley was in custody. Protective charms were placed around the boys as a precaution.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear.

Later that day Molly Weasley entered her sons shop to find him busy putting stock on the shelves. 

‘What brings you here mum?’ George asked curiously. 

‘Just thought I would pop in and say hello, I was looking at a new broom for Ginny thought she deserves it after all that’s happened.’ She said calmly 

George quelled the urge to tell his mother exactly what his sister deserved and it wasn’t a new broom.

Molly made small talk with her son until he was busy with a customer. She slipped up the stairs to the flat and began to rifle through drawers looking for the parchment and the quill. 

‘Looking for something Mum?’ George asked causing Molly to jump 

‘No dear just had to use the loo’ she laughed nervously.

‘I don’t think you will find it in the kitchen drawer’ George smirked 

‘Well I best be off then, have a good day dear’ she rushed past her son and down the stairs. George heard the door close moments later. 

George chuckled to himself as he went back down to the shop. Won’t find what you’re looking for here’ he thought. 

Muttering under her breath as she walked Molly made her way into muggle London and waited in a café for her coffee date to arrive.

Feeling a sense of satisfaction when she left the café Molly indulged in a little shopping to further boost her mood.

Ginny was beginning to panic; she had seen the Minister and Headmistress go into the infirmary with someone’s parents, she had tried to see whom they were but Madame Pomfrey had caught her. 

Her mother had written to her and told her the note and quill had vanished but she was going to fix the problem. 

She was sure that someone had been through her things in her room but couldn’t prove otherwise. 

Hermione and Draco had been whispering in the library, again she had tried to listen in on their conversation but a silencing charm must have been around them because she heard nothing.

Only thing she could do was bide her time and act like every thing was normal. The next bit of her revenge against Harry would be known by tomorrow she had to give her mother credit the idea had merit.

Kingsley had spoken to Arthur Weasley and told him that they nearly had all the proof they need to implicate Ginny in orchestrating her own rape as payback for Harry humiliating her in the Great Hall.

Arthur grimaced at the notion of how far his daughter was prepared to go. He confided in Kingsley that he was filing for divorce when all this was over. 

He would not be party to his wife and daughter’s obsessions any longer. 

Draco and Hermione spent the evening with Harry, as Severus had to attend a meeting with Minerva. 

He would try to make it in to see his love but was comforted by the fact that his godson and Harry’s best friend were there. 

At his godfathers suggestion the pair lay on either side of Harry and talked to him. They told him about school, what had been discovered about Ginny. 

Draco regaled him with the tale of crying in Blaises arms. But most of all they told him how much is he was missed.

The pair fell asleep beside Harry arms draped over him, when Severus arrived he didn’t have the heart to wake them. 

He sent his doe away to tell Minerva that they wouldn’t be returning to the castle that night. 

He sat and watched the three sleeping soundly, he realised just how close Draco and Hermione were to Harry something very like a sibling relationship had formed between them. Severus smiled at the thought. 

Somewhere far far away Harry was smiling. He had people that cared about him a man who loved him so why was he so afraid to go back to all that. 

Why did he feel it was safer where he was? Maybe when she had been caught and punished only then would it be all right to go back. 

Over dinner that evening George told his father of the visit he had received from Molly. 

Arthur laughed at the mere thought of Molly thinking that she could get away with snooping. George remarked that the look on her face was priceless. 

Arthur told his son of his plans to divorce Molly, George couldn’t blame and said he could move in with him until he got sorted. 

Arthur intended to keep the Burrow and make Molly leave. He had written to his two eldest sons telling them what had been going on. 

Bill and Charlie both replied saying they would support Arthur and to make sure Harry knew that he would always be like a brother to them.

The two Weasley men visited Ron and Fred’s graves that night. It always gave them comfort. 

George felt closer to his twin when he was here and had the feeling that Fred was watching over him.

They both knew that Ron and Fred would have been outraged at what their mother and sister were doing to Harry, especially Ron, as he and Harry had been best friends for many years. 

Saying goodbye Arthur and George left the graveyard and headed back to the shop. 

The Prophet arrived at the Ministry the next morning Kingsley slammed his fists down on the desk as he read the headline. 

He hadn’t been able to get the statement he prepared out as he had been caught up with the goings on at Hogwarts. 

They were now speculating that the reason for Harry being in the hospital was he had taken an overdose of muggle drugs, unable to handle the guilt of what he had done to Ginny Weasley.

I wonder where they got that idea from he raged. He rose from his desk and stalked from his office. He barked an order for one of the young Aurors to follow him and mage his way to the Daily Prophet office.

The editor of the Prophet was mulling over some photographs when the Minister and his guard entered room. The Minister had a look of pure fury on his face and the editor knew this visit wasn’t a social one.

‘Who has been printing this rubbish about Harry Potter’ he spat

‘It has been from an anonymous source Minister’ the editor answered nervously.

‘Well let me tell you who the ringleader is that is feeding said source bogus information’ Kingsley snarled. 

‘Please do Minister’ he quivered.

‘Molly Weasley has been telling whoever this is a pack of lies about Harry because of her daughter, let me make myself quite plain. 

Not one word that has been printed in the paper is accurate nor is it any form of the truth’ he fumed. 

‘From now this paper will no longer print anything to do with Harry unless it comes from me personally or I have given my permission for anything to be printed. 

If I find out that something has been written the person responsible will find themselves enjoying the view from Azkaban prison.’ 

‘Yes Minister I understand, nothing more will be published.’ The editor replied quietly. 

‘As for your anonymous source I have a fair idea who it is, and they will be dealt with.’ He snapped. 

Not giving the editor a chance to ask whom Kingsley and his guard left the office and made their way back to the Ministry. 

The Auror spread word to others in the Ministry that the Minister was on the warpath and not to get in his way. 

He had never seen the Minister so angry, it showed how much he cared for the young man that had saved them all. 

To fuel his anger further Kingsley wrote a scathing letter to Molly Weasley stating that if another article appeared in the paper regarding Harry she would earn herself a trip to Azkaban prison. 

He was fed up with the woman and would tolerate no more. Ginny sat in the hall smirking as she read the front page of the Daily Prophet. Surely now people would see just what Harry was really like. Not the flawless wizard the world thought him to be. 

Her elation was shattered moments later when several students shot her scathing looks and commented on how pathetic her and her mother must be to stoop so low as to accuse someone of talking drugs. 

Some went as far to say that she certainly wasn’t worth overdosing for and they hoped that Harry made a full recovery. 

Even her fan club of male admirers had taken a wide berth and not gone near her. This wasn’t fair she seethed, she was supposed to be getting the attention, and she was supposed to be popular now that the truth had come out. 

People were supposed to be feeling sorry for her after what Harry had done. No one but her mother had visited her while she was in the hospital wing.

Even when he was sat deaths door he still got attention, nothing was working out the way she had planned and it was making her nervous. 

As she was getting ready to leave the hall and go to class and student walked past her and dropped a piece of folded parchment on the table. 

She picked it up and read the note inside. Ginny scanned the hall for whoever had given her this and for the author. 

Her insides coiled in fear, she began to break out in a cold sweat. 

Running for the girls’ bathroom Ginny collapsed in a cubicle and dry wretched over the porcelain bowl. 

Regaining her composure sometime later and realising that she had missed her first class Ginny began to make a plan to stop anyone finding out what she had done. 

The suggested meeting time would go ahead, but she was going fully prepared. 

Hermione and Draco watched from a dark corner outside the Great Hall as Ginny was given the note. 

Smiles crossed their faces as Ginny paled considerably after reading the message and began scanning the hall for whoever had written it.

Mitchell and Henry sat in charms class glancing up at each other every now and then. No words were spoken but each knew what the other was thinking. 

It was the right thing to do, Harry had saved them all and now it was time to return the favour.

Surprisingly neither boy was scared about the challenge that faced them. 

In truth they felt brave would maybe go so far as to heroic. Harry Potter was their hero and they in turn wanted to be his.

Professor Flitwick smiled at his two students, he of course knew what had been put in place for later that evening and plainly saw that the two boys were more than up for the challenge.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Sev.

Severus only had three classes that day so he took the chance to spend some time alone with Harry. The plans later that evening would make it difficult to see him. 

As was normal for him now Severus lay beside his young lover and held him close. He whispered how much he loved him all the plans he had for the pair when Harry finally woke.

Before coming to St Mungo’s the Potions Master had made a stop at Gringotts Bank and retrieved something from his vault. He had the item with him now. 

He took Harry’s left hand in his and kissed it gently.

‘I thought this might serve as an incentive for you to wake my love’ he said softly. 

He took the Prince family ring from his robes and slipped onto Harry’s finger. 

‘This belonged to my grandmother and has been in the Prince family more many years. Now it is time for a new family to have it.’ 

Tears spring from Harry’s eyes and Severus carefully wiped them away. 

‘It’s alright my beloved Harry, I am here right here I will not leave your side my love.’ He soothed.

He pulled Harry to him and held the man close. He breathed in his scent and felt tears of his own prick at his eyes. 

He didn’t know how much longer he could stand top have Harry away from him. To hold the shell of his lover while the rest of him hid in fear somewhere else. 

He would give anything to have his lover back to hear him laugh to see him smile once more. Be able to bask in the beauty that was uniquely Harry. 

He drifted off to sleep and didn’t hear Hermione and Draco enter the room, nor did he hear the gushing that ensued when they saw the sight in front of them. 

While they were waiting for Severus to wake, the pair discussed the night ahead. It was clear that Ginny was starting to panic and as she hadn’t turned up for Potions that day they knew she must have been bordering on desperate. 

Hannah Abbott had told them Ginny had done nothing but mutter to herself during History of Magic. 

She was writing things on pieces of parchment but Hannah hadn’t been able to see what they were. 

One thing concerned Hermione, Hannah also told them she had been asking what classes Mitchell Reeves had that day. 

Luna Lovegood who was in Ravenclaw told them Ginny had been seen lurking outside the common room asking if anyone knew where the young boy might be. 

Annoyed that no one would answer she stomped off in a huff. Hermione had informed Professor McGonagall about this and she assured Hermione that both boys were perfectly safe. Ginny wouldn’t be able to get near either of them. 

Molly fumed as she read the letter that had been delivered from the Minster. It was nothing compared to the pure rage she felt when she opened another large envelope with the Ministry seal to find she had been served with divorce papers. 

Arthur was giving her one-week to vacate the Burrow and find somewhere else to live. George, Bill and Charlie also enclosed letters saying she was no longer their mother nor was Ginny their sister. 

She would have gone to them asking for a place to stay, they were just getting in first. 

Absolutely livid Molly left the house and apparated to Diagon Alley. Storming towards her son’s shop she was thrown backwards when she tried to open the door. 

George had been expecting a visit from his mother and put charms in place to prevent her from getting in. he was doubled over from laughing so hard at the sight of the dishevelled redhead screaming murder in the alley.

Molly stormed the Ministry next shouting and throwing abuse at the Aurors who kindly told her she would not be getting inside.

Like George Arthur had been expecting fireworks so told the Minister and he made sure she couldn’t get in. 

Molly sat in the Leaky Cauldron after being politely told to fuck off from the Ministry and wrote a letter to the last hope she had. 

Her anger aimed towards her husband. Molly planned to have a scathing article written about him in the Prophet. 

Rima Sweet or Rita Skeeter as she was formally known had received an unexpected and an unwelcome visit from the Minister and his lackey.

She was told in no uncertain terms that if she even entertained the thought of writing one word about Harry Potter she would be thrown into a cell in Azkaban. 

Deciding it was safer to comply with the Ministers orders Rita politely declined Molly’s offer of a meeting to discuss another story. It wasn’t worth the ending up in the Wizard prison over. 

Filled with fury over the reply from Rita Molly tried her luck at the Prophet and was again promptly turned away the editor reciting that nothing from her would be accepted as newsworthy from that moment on. 

Not ready to admit defeat Molly devised one more plan to get back at her husband and son. 

It was late afternoon that the business owners and patrons of Diagon Alley found the cobbled streets covered with posters all of which had Arthur Weasleys picture on the front. 

A small paragraph underneath told of Arthurs many affairs during his marriage to Molly, that George was selling Drugs out of his joke shop, that’s where Harry had gotten them. 

Owls by the dozens flew into the Prophet littering the foyer with posters. The Ministry had been inundated with the same thing. 

Molly’s Patronus had arrived in Arthur’s office screaming abuse at him. He was sent over a dozen howlers his wife’s voice echoing through the building. 

Kingsley had received letter and Howlers from Molly also blaming him for Arthur divorcing her. 

Threatening to take him before the Wizengamot for discrimination and failure to investigate a serious crime properly. 

Kingsley scoffed at that. It was because of his investigation that her and her daughter were in more trouble then could have ever imagined. 

The head healer came to check on Harry that same afternoon. Severus explained that Harry had cried a few more times and seems to know they were there. 

He also told the Healer about the findings from the investigation the Ministry had conducted.

‘That may be the very thing that will help Harry to wake’ he responded. 

‘It’s the fear of retribution that had caused him to retreat like he has. 

I believe that once the girl has been dealt with and locked up Harry will deem it safe enough to come back.’ The healer explained. 

After some digging and talking to the Auror that guarded Harry the night he was brought in, he told Severus that it was more than likely a nightmare that triggered this.

That and his fear of being punished for a crime he didn’t commit. 

Severus dared to let himself hope that the healer was right in saying that once Ginny had been caught Harry would feel it safe enough to come back. 

Draco and Hermione held out the same hope that Harry would wake sooner rather than later. 

An auror guard was coming to watch Harry that evening as the trio wanted to be at Hogwarts for the showdown with Ginny. 

Severus kissed Harry goodbye told him he loved him, that all would be well soon. Hermione and Draco did the same thing. 

Passing on messages from friends as well before they left to go back to Hogwarts.

Back at Hogwarts Severus showered ready for the evening ahead. As he let the water cascade down his body thoughts turned to Harry and the showers they had shared together. 

The Potions Master admonished himself for the reaction he was having, but where thoughts of Harry were concerned Severus was unable to control what his body did. 

Needing the relief more than anything, he took his hardened cock in hand and began stroking it gently. 

He imagined Harry doing this taking Severus whole running his tongue the entire length of his shaft. Licking the pre cum from his slit. Fondling Severus’ balls as he sucked. It didn’t take long for Severus to reach his climax shooting seed over his hand. Harry had better wake soon he thought as he dried and dressed.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take that Ginny.

Ginny idly poked at her food with the fork. She felt too sick to even attempt to eat. She had been fuming most of the day after getting the note. 

She couldn’t figure out what the little queer wanted. The red head had been careful to remove any memory of the event after it happened. That way the blame would fall entirely at Harry’s feet.

Two tables away Hermione, Draco, Blaise and Neville watched as Ginny sat staring at her plate but not eating.

‘Pressure is getting to her’ Blaise grinned

‘Its about to get a whole lot worse’ Draco mused. 

They were due to meet Professor McGonagall and the Minister in the headmistress’s office. Saying a quick goodbye to everyone Hermione and Draco made their way out of the hall. 

Four Aurors were in the office with the Minister, Minerva and Severus when the pair arrived. Kingsley explained where each person would be positioned. 

‘No one is to take any unnecessary risks we don’t know what she will do if she feels cornered’ Kingsley said firmly. 

‘Alright lets go and catch us a liar’ he added

Ginny left the hall just before 8pm and went the second floor. Mitchell was standing in the same place he had been the first time with Henry back a ways keeping out if sight. 

‘What do you want’ Ginny snapped when she saw the Ravenclaw boy. 

‘I know what you made me do and I’m going to Professor McGonagall and telling her’ Mitchell puffed out his chest. 

‘I have no idea what you’re talking about you little freak’ she retorted. 

‘You made me rape and beat you up then blamed it on Harry Potter, I remember everything about the forbidden forest.’ He growled.

‘You are lying’ she snarled. 

‘Then how do I know that you used an unforgivable curse and a memory charm on me if I’m lying’ he said staring her down. 

‘I won’t let you blame Harry for something you did you really are sick’ Mitchell added.

‘He deserved everything he got’ she spat

‘I’m still going to the Headmistress’ he bit back

‘Not if I can help it you wont’ she sneered. 

Before Ginny had a chance to draw her wand and mutter a word Henry stepped out from his hiding place shouting a disarming spell that sent the redheads wand flying through the air.

Stunned at what had happened the Aurors moved quickly and bound Ginny Weasley with the body bind curse. 

‘We could use you as an Auror when you’re older young man’ said Kingsley smiling at Henry. 

‘Didn’t need us’ laughed one of the Aurors. 

Ginny was levitated and taken to Minerva’s office where they flooed back to the Ministry. By the time they arrived Ginny was screaming with anger. 

The head Auror fire called Molly Weasley to inform her of Ginny’s arrest. She arrived within minutes hurling abuse at whoever was closet. 

As Ginny wasn’t a minor they didn’t require Molly to be present in the interview. When her screeching got too much a silencing charm was placed around her until she calmed down. 

Kingsley sat down at the table and two guards stood either side of Ginny. 

‘Ginerva Molly Weasley you are being charged with the following offences

Use of the unforgivable curse (Imperius)  
Forced sexual intercourse with a student under the age of consent.  
Improper use of a memory charm  
Lying and giving a false report to Ministry Officials

‘Do you have anything to say to in answer to these charges’ Kingsley asked. 

‘I’m not saying anything’ she snipped

‘Then you will be questioned under the use of Veritaserum’ Kingsley said firmly

‘You can’t you use that’ she screeched

‘I am Minister for Magic and have every right to use it and if you don’t start to cooperate then that’s exactly what I will do.’ He snapped

Ginny sat in stony silence refusing to say a word. This went on for several minutes until Kingsley rose from his seat and took a small vial from his robes. 

Placing it on the table he gave Ginny one more chance to come clean when that chance wasn’t taken he uncorked the bottle and nodded to one of the Aurors.

‘You either swallow this willingly or it’s poured down your throat which is it going to be?’ Kingsley asked.

Ginny hunched her shoulders and pursed her lips. 

‘If you would be so kind Brett?’ Kingsley nodded

‘Certainly Minister’ he replied

The Auror raised his wand and Ginny’s mouth was forced open. Kingsley place three drops on her tongue, Brett waved his wand again and her mouth closed. 

Try as she might to fight off the effects Ginny remained powerless. 

‘Did Harry James Potter rape and beat you?’ Kingsley started the questioning

‘No’ she replied

‘Did you force Mitchell Reeves to have sex with you?’ 

‘Yes’

‘How?’ 

‘I used the imperius curse then a spell to make it look like I had been raped.’

‘Whom else did you use the Imperius curse on?’ 

‘Hagrid twice once to make him write the note to Harry then again to give it to a student’

‘Did you place a false memory inside Harry Potters mind?’

‘Yes’ 

‘Why did you place a memory in his mind?’

‘So it would look like he raped me’

‘Why use Mitchell Reeves then?’

‘I caught him kissing another boy thought it would be fun to make him squirm.’

‘Why did you orchestrate your own rape?’

‘To get back at Harry for calling me a slut’

‘Why did he call you a slut?’ 

‘I was sucking him off under the table and he found out’

‘Why else did you do all this?’

‘Make money from the stories we could sell to the papers’

‘Who’s idea was it to sell the stories to the papers about Harry?’ 

‘Mums and mine’

‘Why did you have Harry’s quill hidden in your room?’

‘I was going to kill him make it look like a suicide then use his quill to write the note’

‘Do you have any remorse for what you have done to Harry and the other young boys?’ 

‘No only that I got caught’

Kingsley shook his head in disgrace and administered the antidote.

‘You will be placed in a holding cell until your trial in front of the Wizengamot’ he explained. 

Brett and the other Auror led Ginny from the room and down to the cells. Kingsley cancelled the silencing charm around Molly and led her into the room her daughter had just vacated. 

Molly was questioned under Veritaserum when she too refused to answer any questions. Even though her crimes were of a lesser severity than Ginny’s they were no less disturbing. 

Her answers were much the same as her daughters only differing in why Ginny had started on this vendetta to begin with. 

Molly was of the opinion that Harry should have just married Ginny and none of this would have happened. 

When Kingsley mentioned about Harry being gay, she replied that it was nonsense and Severus probably had him under some sort of spell. 

She was placed in a holding cell alongside her daughter where they would both await trial. 

Many things had shocked and sickened Kingsley in his time as Auror and Minister but none so much as the crimes those women had committed against Harry for mere payback and fortune. 

To use a 13-year-old boy for something so heinous made the Minister shudder with disgust.

He fire called Minerva and told her both women had been charged. Ginny was likely to get life in Azkaban and Molly a hefty fine and community service. 

He was going to insist that she be made payback all the money paid for the stories she had printed in the Prophet. 

He also fire called Arthur and George to tell them about the arrests. Neither wanted to come near them which was understandable but they would be there for the trial and sentencing.

Severus was so relieved when Minerva gave him the news about Ginny and Molly that he could’ve danced around the office singing. 

Draco and Hermione were equally happy and raced off to tell their friends. As much joy as they felt one thing still panged. 

They only hope that now Ginny and her mother had confessed and been locked up that Harry would feel safe enough to wake up. 

Severus returned to his rooms and changed. He collected some books and other things then left to head to St Mungo’s and tell Harry the good news.

Hermione and Draco were joining him there later on. They wanted to be there in case he woke up. So while they were busy Severus could spend some time alone with his love. 

Severus informed the Head healer about the Weasley’s and he took it as a positive sign that once Harry heard the news he would wake.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All is well.

It’s safe to go back now Harry; we don’t have to be scared anymore. Severus has told us they wont be able to hurt us anymore so no more hiding. Lets go back and live our life with the man we love.

Do you think it’s really ok to go back now? Of course Harry I wouldn’t lie to you. Our friends are waiting we have a wedding to plan and school to finish. I promise you Harry its safe to wake up now. Trust that everything will be all right. 

Draco was catching up on some reading and Severus was sleeping in the chair when a groaning noise made him look up. At first he thought it was his godfather talking in his sleep. He soon realised it wasn’t Severus but Harry. 

‘Uncle Sev’ Draco called

Severus stirred and looked over at his Godson

‘What’s wrong Draco?’ 

‘I think Harry is waking up Uncle Sev look’ Draco replied pointing to Harry. 

Severus was on his feet in seconds and at Harry’s side. 

‘Go and get the Healer’ he told Draco. 

‘Harry love can you hear me’ Severus asked

Harry groaned and moved about in the bed

‘Harry squeeze my hand if you can hear me?’ 

Harry squeezed Severus’ hand lightly 

‘Open your eyes for me Harry let me see those gorgeous eyes’ Severus said

Slowly Harry tried to open his eyes it took a few tries but finally he was able to open them and look into the dark orbs of his lover. 

‘Oh my love you’re back you are finally back’ Severus cried.

‘How much homework am I getting?’ he croaked

Severus laughed loudly and kissed Harry.

‘How did I know that was the first thing you were going to say my love’ 

‘Is it safe now?’ he asked quietly

‘More than safe my love they cant hurt you anymore I won’t let them’ Severus caressed Harrys face.

Draco came in then with the Head Healer, he checked Harry over and gave him the ok. He would need to rest for a few days then would be right to go back to Hogwarts. 

‘Do you need some dating advice Drake?’ Harry said hoarsely. 

‘Trust you to hear that’ he smiled. 

Minerva and Hermione arrived the next morning beaming when they saw Harry sitting up in bed. He looked tired and frail, but the Healer said he would make a full recovery it would just take time. 

Kingsley came in as well and explained to Harry about the trial that was to be held in a week’s time. He wouldn’t need to testify as they had enough to charge them with on their admissions alone. 

He apologised to Harry for not having more faith in him. The young man waved it off and said he was only doing his job. He was just glads they had been caught. 

He received letters from friends including the two Ravenclaw boys who were instrumental in catching Ginny out.

Harry was discharged from St Mungo’s 3 days later and returned to Hogwarts. Severus was given some time off to be with Harry and get him settled back into a normal life. 

No one saw them for two whole days and didn’t want to think about what they might be doing but could guess.

A week later the trial was held for Ginny and Molly Weasley. Harry sat in the courtroom with Severus and his friends by his side. He held onto his lovers’ hand the entire time. 

George. Arthur, Bill and Charlie were there too. They had all written to Harry after he was discharged and asked could they come and see him. He wasn’t ready quite yet but told them it would be soon. 

Ginerva Weasley was sentenced to life in Azkaban for the crimes she committed. It would have been the Dementors kiss, but Harry had told Kingsley that she deserved to suffer the effects of the soulless creatures everyday for the remainder of her life. 

Molly was sentenced to community service and ordered to repay the money she made from the stories about Harry. 

As they were being led out both Women started screaming at Arthur and the boys for betraying them and doing nothing to help them. 

Molly was evicted from the Burrow the next day and had to go and live with an Aunt as no one else would take her in. she had to get a job to repay the money. 

Arthur demolished the old house and with his sons help built a new one that was more to his liking. 

Harry got back into his old routine and was enjoying himself for the first time that year. It was getting close to Christmas and soon the halls would be empty as everyone went home to their families. 

Harry didn’t need to far to find his family they were right there in the place he called home. 

The end.


End file.
